After Vampire Academy: Last Sacrifice Part 4
by Shadow-Kissed Mori
Summary: Now that they are safely at Court there are still a few things left undone. Rose and Liss are expecting, Sydney is still hiding out, Dimitri is out on missions without his partner in crime and Christian is brewing teas now? What is this world coming to! Continue the journey with Part 4.
1. Chapter 1

The weeks seemed to pass by uneventful. Winter was already upon us. The trees brittled and the leaves crisped. Every breath felt like inhaling the cold. The days were blurred with decorating the room for a baby and keeping Liss company. My parents had come by and brought some things we needed as well. Like a crib, baby clothes, bottles, and such. I was actually pretty impressed from how involved they were getting. My mom was treating me like I was so fragile. My father was just as snarky and sneaky as ever. My pregnancy didn't seem to effect him other than his opening to pick on Dimitri.

Dimitri, he watched me closely every day like I was a ticking time bomb. And when he left on missions I felt nervous. But he was never gone more than two days at a time. He rushed right back home. And it was like a surge of relief to have him there. I felt like as the weeks began to turn into months I was getting more and more scared. Inside my stomach Gabriel grew bigger and bigger. With my normal checkups with Sonia I was always put at ease. He was a normal little baby boy. Nothing peculiar or strange. Just a baby. That's what I had been hoping for.

Then one day I was out with Liss. Both of our stomachs buldging beneath our shirts. Liss was already a week past her due date but she didn't seem to mind. If only I could be that carefree.

"Now he is basically climbing up and down the walls. He's more nervous than me!" she laughed sweetly and held her tummy as she told me about Christian's anxiety.

I laughed, "I'm nervous for you! I don't know how you can be so calm. You can go into labor any minute."

She just shrugged, "I know. But I'm not scared. I'm excited but yet I feel so calm. So at ease. Maybe it's the tea."

"Tea?" I needed some of that tea.

"Christian started learning to brew teas and coffees. There is one that smells like chamomile and honey. Just breathing it in makes me so relaxed." She sighed in content.

I scoffed, "I need to get him to make me some. I'm so tense lately. For both of us!"

"Rose, we are going to be fine." She looped her arm with mine, "Now let's go to the spa and get pampered before we go out to eat. I'm craving some chinese food today."

I nodded, "You're right. I'm freaking out over nothing. We're going to be fine. And chinese food sounds pretty good." My taste for food had expanded, if at all possible, to things I never thought twice about eating regularly. Every flavor intensified due to my enhanced senses.

We reached the spa in our waddling walks. I was always watching my feet now as I stepped. It seemed I had suddenly developed a bad habit of point my feet out. I sighed from frustration. Yes, frustration over the way I was starting to walk. But the spa was something to get my mind off of things. Off of all the stress.

I propped my feet up for my temporary rest as I sat back in the large plush seat that they offered me as we walked in. "I think I _really_ needed this."

"I could tell. You seem to be on edge. What's bothering you?" she wingled her toes as the masseuse rubbed the arch of her foot.

I sighed, "Too much to mention during one set of massages."

She laughed, "Come on, Rose. You've never been the type to keep your aggitations to yourself. Spill."

"Are you saying I complain?"

She glared at me, "Rosemarie, you better start talking or I'm going to tell Dimitri you're stressing yourself out."

I cringed at the sound of my name, "Okay, _Vasilissa_. If you must know, I am just restless. I haven't been on a mission in what feels like forever, my feet and back ache all the time, and my due date is approaching with exceptional speed." I scoffed, "Not to mention your state. And Christmas," I groaned, "that's just around the corner."

She snickered, "What you need to do is learn how to relax."

"Oh! Thank you! I knew there was a reason I've been going crazy. I just need to learn to relax!" I patted my masseuse's shoulder, "See that? Miracle worker right there. You should hire her here when she's not busy being queen."

Liss frowned at my sarcasm, "You just let every little thing get to you. Don't worry so much. Every thing will work out fine."

I rolled my eyes, "Easy for you to say."

"No. Not easy for me to say. I could be driving myself crazy like you. I am the queen of an entire race of Moroi and Dhampir. But instead of drowning in it all I choose to pace myself." She inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Being at peace helps. And all stress will manage to do is give us grey hair, bad health and drive us insane."

She had a point. "Alright. Let's say I get what you're saying, how do you just pace yourself when the lifestyle I had before was so..."

"Chaotic?" she guessed.

"Active."

She shrugged and adjusted herself as the masseuse started massaging her calves, "Find a hobby. Something to keep you busy."

"Like?"

"Like Christian. He has his cooking and now he's learning to brew using his magic. Mia and Eddie train when they aren't on missions. Dimitri has his books. Adrian paints..."

I stopped her, "Whoa, he paints?"

She nodded, "Well, yea. He's been at it for some time now. A bit abstract but some of his stuff is really good. You've seen some of the paintings I have in my room."

"Yea. You have one of his?" This was news to me.

She smiled, "The one in the living room. The eye."

_The eye?_ Then I recalled seeing it. It caught my attention once while I was waiting for Liss. It was a dark eye. Brown, gold and black swirls of colors with a black pupil. The lashes were long and curved painted in black. A creamy almond color was the backdrop. It was actually pretty good. "Huh. I never would have guessed."

"It was a gift." She sat up and held her stomach, "Rose."

I was a little lost in my own thoughts. Wondering what else Adrian had created, "Hmm?"

She laughed uneasily, "Would you mind walking me to the hospital?"

I shot up, "What? Why?"

"I think my water just broke," she patted her feet in the puddle of water on the floor.

"Oh my God... Oh my God! Your water just broke!" I got up as fast as I could and grabbed her hand.

"Calm down, Rose. We need to stay calm. I'm not in labor just yet. Let's just take it easy," she pulled herself up by my arm and smiled at me. She looked so damn calm.

"Okay, okay. Calm. We have to stay calm," inside I was freaking out!

And she was so freaking calm! She took the time to slip into her coat and hand me mine. She buttoned up each button until she finally nodded to go. We started on our walk to the hospital. It felt strange walking. In my version of this I would have been doing a quick pace across the grounds or possibly sprinting if I could manage.

"Call Sonia. She is in charge of delivering Aiden." She suddenly stopped and bent slightly forward. She made a soft groaning sound. But just as quickly as she had gone down she straightened up and started walking again.

"What was that?!"

She smiled and inhaled slowly, "A contraction. Have you called Sonia yet?"

I reached into my pocket and fumbled for the cell phone. I whipped it out and jabbed my fingers quickly on the buttons dialing Sonia. The rings were separated by endless gaps of silence before a voice on the other end answered.

"Hello, Rose. What can I do for you?"

"Liss is in labor! Her water broke! She's having contractions! We are on our way to the hospital!" I couldn't help the words coming out harshly from my mouth.

She cleared her throat, "Rose. I need you to stay calm for Liss. Just keep walking and I'll be there waiting on you. I am already here. How far away are you?"

"Two... two blocks." I inhaled and exhaled slowly like I had seen Liss do.

"Okay. You are fine. She's fine. Just stay calm."

_Why the hell was everyone telling me to stay calm?! Liss was about to have a baby! _But calm I would stay. That's all I could do right now anyway. But I couldn't help the mini heart attack that struck me when Liss would stop, lean over and grip her stomach. The contractions were getting closer fast.

"Almost there, Liss. We're making good time," finally the double doors appeared around the corner. "We're here." I could see people on the other side. "Hey! Hey!"

One turned and looked at us. He must have noticed my panic stricken expression because he came running out the door, "Is everything alright?"

"She's in labor, her water broken and we are looking for Sonia Karp," it came out in a string of words. I reminded myself of Jill. Which was ridiculous considering the circumstances we were in.

"Tanner," he said as he nodded and waved over another hospital assistant. "Wheelchair!"

I gave him a confused look, "What?"

He smiled, "Sonia Tanner."

Really? He was going to try to correct me in a time like this? If I hadn't been holding on to Liss I would have been tempted to smack him over the head. Instead I just scowled.

"You don't want to upset her right now, Israel." Liss smiled at me, "She's pregnant and under alot of stress. Plus that's Rose Belikov." The other hospital worker came up and sat her down slowly into the chair.

His face went still, "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Apparently Liss knew him but him and I didn't know one another. But it was clear my reputation preceded me since he responded to my name. He was about five foot six-sevenish, short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was tanned so I was guessing he was Dhampir like me. His build should have given him away. He looked like he might work out. Nobody could get muscles on their arms like that by working in a hospital all day.

We were escorted down the hall. Each light we passed seemed like a beam of light highlighting our every step. We passed through a few sets of double doors before being put into an elevator to get to the third floor. It was an awkward feeling being stuck in an elevator with Liss in labor and two hospital workers watching over us.

The doors opened and Sonia was standing there waiting, "Liss. Rose. How are we feeling?"

"Stressed," I grumbled.

Liss laughed but held her stomach, "Calm. But my contractions are getting really..." she stopped midsentence and held her sides. It lasted a little longer than the ones before. She finally loosened back up. "Getting closer together."

She nodded to Israel, "Go help finish prepping the room. I will take them from here."

"Yes, ma'am," he bowed his head and hurried off to a hall around the nurses' desk.

Sonia sighed, "Rose, you may stay in the room until Christian gets here. Then I'm going to need you to wait in the waiting room with the other guests."

"I need to call Christian!" Liss for once looked like she was nervous.

She shook her head, "I already did. You have enough on your mind. Just keep calm."

"Thank you," she scrunched up again as we walked into the room. She exhaled heavily before trying to sit up straight again.

Sonia and I helped her out of the wheelchair and onto the small white bed. She clung to the railings as she sat. _Another contraction already?_ I bit my lip. She looked like she was in alot of pain.

"Did you want to have the epidural?"

She nodded, "Yes, please." The tone in her voice was firmer. She must have been in some considerable pain.

"Just change into this gown. Rose, if you can please help her."

I shrugged and nodded, "Sure."

Sonia nodded and walked out of the room. Liss didn't seem to need my help. She slipped out of her clothes and into her gown with ease. I think the most I did was help tie the little string on her back. I was already pacing. I couldn't sit. Even if the small chair beside Liss' bed did look comfortable. I had my hands resting on my own high risen stomach. Four steps one way then a quick pivot to send me the opposite way and back again.

Liss' hand grabbed my wrist, "Please sit down. You're making me dizzy."

I sighed, "I just can't help myself. You're about to have a baby!"

"We've known this day was anytime soon for a while," she giggled. Then her grip tightened and she squeezed incredibly tight. Some of my skin pinched between her thin fingers but I could take it. From the look on her face she was in more pain than what she was inflicting on me.

Sonia walked right back in, "How close are the contractions now?"

"Close!" I was rubbing Liss' back with my free hand. Trying desparately to soothe her.

She exhaled sharply, "I am pretty sure he's coming any minute now."

"Any pressure on your hips?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes. _Lots_ of pressure."

"The nurse will be in here soon to administer the epidural," she slipped her hands under the blanket to check how far along Liss was. The faces she was making were making me nervous.

I was ready to chew my nails to the nub, "So?"

"About dialated to a seven. Cutting it close. This is moving along very fast," she slipped the gloves off and dropped them in the trash.

The nurse walked in, "Hello. I am Ms. Bianca Redder. I will be doing your epidural today." She was way too cheery for these circumstances.

"Hello," Liss tried sounding polite but it still sounded firm.

She just kept her smile, "Are you ready?"

Sonia nodded to her, "She's at a seven and moving along relatively fast."

"Good, good," she said as she started placing all the needed equiptment on a metal table. The one thing that caught my eye was the long needle. I shuddered.

"Liss!" Christian burst through the doors.

The nurse spun around with some medical tools in her hands and took a fighting stance. "Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to back up slowly."

"No, no! He's my husband!" Liss tugged on the nurses shirt to move her to the side.

She straightened up and smiled like nothing had happened, "Hello, sir."

He looked like he was still in shock. "Uh, hi." He looked over at Liss.

She waved him over, "Come here."

I was nearly ready to laugh from the whole scene that just unravelled in mere seconds. "I'm going into the waiting room. Just yell if you need me."

Christian grabbed my hand and bowed his head, "Thanks for getting her here safe, Rose."

"Of course. She was my best friend first, remember?" I smiled trying not to feel overwhelmed. _Damn these intensified emotions!_

He smiled and let me go. I watched them as I walked out of the door. He put his hand to her forehead and smoothed it back over her hair. From the looks on their faces they seemed excited. Aiden would be here soon. I guess that would make me an aunt in some ways. We had become family over the years. And our close pregnancies had gotten us even closer. I sighed in content as I let the doors close behind me and made my way to the waiting room.

The waiting room sure fit its name. All there was to do there was wait. The magazines on the small tables were all the ones I had read. Even the TV seemed to be lacking on any interesting shows. But my bordom was deminished when Eddie, Mia, Jill, Adrian, and Sydney came rushing in.

"Where is she? Is the baby here yet?" Eddie was the first to run up.

I smiled, "She's in the room with Christian. And no, Aiden isn't here yet."

Adrian eyed me, "Why are you so calm?"

"There's no use in freaking out right now. She was fine when I left her ten minutes. About ready to bring the baby into the world." I shrugged, "And I don't want to put myself into labor."

He nodded, "Smart. I guess Liss has been talking to you about that then."

"Yes, she was just telling me about it right before her water broke." Thinking back on it the whole situation sounded kind of funny. I laughed to myself.

Jill came over to my side and placed her hands on my stomach, "What about you? How's Gabe doing?" She put her face close to my stomach, "Hello in there."

My stomach moved slightly, "He's being good today."

Adrian looked me over and smiled, "He looks fine. I think he likes Jill's voice."

She lit up like the sun, "Really?" Her face turned a bright pink as she looked back at me, "That's so awesome! I cannot wait to meet this little cutie. I hope Aiden likes me too."

"I'm sure he'll love his aunt," I gave her a reassuring smile.

Sydney nudged me, "So when's Dimitri getting back?"

My smile dimmed a little, "He's suppose to be back tomorrow but Hans already has another mission planned out for him soon. Which I cannot seem to understand why since my due date is right around the corner. I mean, is he trying to make Dimitri miss it?" I felt my temper rise.

Adrian's hand softly gripped my shoulder and I felt myself calm again. "Easy, little Dhampir."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just get so worked up. And I swear that man has it out for me," I scowled.

"That's just the pregnancy talking," Mia giggled. "He's been good to us in his own ways."

I rolled my eyes. But inside I knew she was right. He would have Dimitri back home when I go into labor, right? He wasn't a complete jerk.

Then something amazing happened. Christian walked in. With a small bundle tucked safely away in his arms. "Hey everyone." We all instantly shot up to our feet and surrounded him. "Meet Aiden Ozera." He pulled the blanket down so his little face peeked out. His eyes were wide open and I was in complete awe. His eyes were a cloudy storm of sea blues. Not as bright as Christian's but beautiful all the same. And his hair was thin and jet black.

"Wow, Christian. Who would have thought you could make something so cute?", Adrian draped his arm over his shoulder.

Jill leaned forward and stared down at the baby starry-eyed, "He's just so little and precious!" Her eyes watered and she wiped at her eyes before a tear even got the chance to escape.

"He's gorgeous," I touched his cheek and he snuggled deeper into his father's arms.

He chuckled, "He's perfect." Christian looked so happy. The smile he wore was all new to me. I couldn't quite pin it but there was something different about his smile. "I'm sorry to cut it short but I have to get him back to Liss. Sonia said she'd come get you all when they are done in there." He turned and disappeared around the corner. We all stayed standing around, smiled still stuck on our faces.

I felt someone garb my hand, "You should sit back down, Rose." Of course it would be Adrian.

I nodded, "I'm fine." But I let him lead me back to my seat.

"Your heart is beating pretty rough. Don't want to strain yourself." He put his hand on my wrist and I could feel the calm effect taking over me.

"Thank you," I was getting use to him doing that. He had been that pull back into a safe place over the time that I had been pregnant. As strange as it sounds, he was the one to pull me back from insanity. Even when he was falling into darkness himself.

He grinned, "You know me. Just doing what I can to help."

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spirit guy," Eddie laughed.

We filled that waiting room with laughter. And suddenly it wasn't a waiting room anymore. It was the place we met our new member to our crazy, wacky, wild, and loving family.

I was lost in my thoughts when the elevator door opened. The tall handsome Russian smiled brightly at me and my heart nearly leaped from my chest. "Hey. Did I miss anything?"

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	2. Chapter 2

My world was whole again. I had the missing part of me back. There was nothing in the world that could feel better than having him there with me. I pressed against him trying to absorb his presence. Dimitri wrapped me in his arms and held me there. I could feel the thumps from the beat of his heart against my chest. He smelled clean. Like his soap. Breathing in his scent felt like taking in a breath of fresh air.

He sighed heavily and burried his face in my hair, "God, I missed you."

I felt a sob catch in my throat. "I missed you so much," I managed to say before it choked out in a low cry.

His hold tightened, "Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere for a while again."

"Really? Hans isn't sending you out again?" I relaxed a little into him. My tears began to soak into his shirt and I felt them cool on my cheek.

He pulled back to look down at me. His thumbs wiped away the tears, "I already talked with Hans. And I... we decided it was best if I stayed by you. Just in case." He smiled so sweetly. Oh, how I missed his smile. It felt like forever since I had seen his face.

I scoffed, "Thank God!" I pressed back against him. He cupped his hand into my hair and held me to him.

I felt his chuckle rumble into me, "And how is Lissa doing?"

"How'd you hear about Liss?" I mumbled into his shirt.

He pulled away again and I instantly missed his warmth on my face. "Hans. He said Eddie and Mia had taken off suddenly. First thought that came to mind was that they would never ditch training unless something big came up."

"Or to sneak off and be naughty," Adrian added with his usual wit.

Eddie eyed him, "We take our training very seriously, Adrian. We don't just blow things off to mess around."

"Not all the time anyway," Mia giggled.

Sydney cupped her hands over Jill's ears, "Innocent ears here!"

Jill blushed and spoke low, "I'm sixteen, Sydney. I already had 'the talk'."

She released her, "Understandable but you're still very..."

"Impressionable," Adrian snuck in. He nodded, "She's right. We should at least try to refrain from _that_ kind of talk around Jailbait."

Jill ducked her head and sat back into her chair, "Yea, because I'm just a kid."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "No. But because we should try to keep from being bad influences."

She pouted and mumbled under her breath, "Too late."

"This coming from you?" Mia laughed. "Wow. Adrian's growing up right before our very eyes." She put a hand to her chest and mocked a prideful look.

"Oh, ha ha ha. You're so funny," he took the seat beside Jill and rolled his eyes.

Dimitri and I laughed. He pulled my attention back with just a look. Those eyes. Deep and admiring. "And how's Gabe?" He ran his hands over my stomach.

I placed my hands over his, "He's doing great. Everything's perfect. Adrian just scanned me a while ago too. He said he's good and happy."

"He likes my voice," Jill said proudly.

He smiled, "Wow. You can tell all that with a scan."

Adrian shrugged, "I'm getting better at it. I can see his aura with her's. Most of the time they are pretty insync so you can't really pinpoint the spot. But when she's stressing you can tell the difference in the colors. Where one ends and the other begins."

"Stressing?" Dimitri's smile dropped. "Why are you stressing?"

_Good job, Adrian._ "I'm not. I've been relatively calm." I did my best every-thing-is-fine smile.

He frowned, "If there's something on your mind you know you can tell me, Roza." He cupped my face and leaned forward. His face so close to mine. I wanted to feel his lips on mine suddenly.

"I'm fine. I promise you. I've just been missing you and worrying about Liss. But now it's nothing. Liss is fine. Aiden is here and healthy. And I have you here safe with me," I inched closer to his face. Maybe he'd get the hint.

His smile slowly returned, "I'm sorry if I worried you. I told you I'd be fine. That I'd come home to you two."

"I know," I sighed. "But saying something and doing something are two different things. Anything could have happened. _Anything._ And I never would have known. Not until it was too late. And where would I have been then? How would things have been...?"

His lips crashed into mine. I was instantly shot to a whole other place. It was like the world blurred and silenced around us. The air got lighter and the lights seemed to white out the world. My feet felt they might lift off the ground. Gravity was no longer existant. He slowly pulled away and my lips felt so empty without his. He smiled down at me and twisted a strand of my hair into this finger tip, "But nothing happened. And I'm here. Safe with you."

I nodded, still lost in the cloud of bliss that kiss took me to, "And now everything is perfect."

Someone cleared their throat. It wasn't until I tore my eyes away from him that I noticed Sonia was in the room. She was smiling sweetly. "Nice to have you back, Guardian Belikov."

He nodded, "Thank you. It's nice to be back."

"So?" Adrian walked to her, "How's she doing?"

She seemed to fill with joy, "She's doing well. Trying to relax a little now that her job is done for now. Would you all like to visit her?" We all clammered over to her side as she lead the way to Liss' room.

The doors opened and I was met with a beautiful image. Liss was laying back in her bed, as relaxed as could be. She was cradling little Aiden in her arms. He was bundled up in baby blue blankets. I could only see his little beanie they had put on his head. Christian sat beside her on the edge of the bed. His eyes glued to their little baby boy. They looked so bright and happy. My heart overfilled with joy for them.

Liss looked up at me and smiled, "Hello everyone. Come see the baby."

We all squeezed in and surrounded them. I let Dimitri steal a close spot beside me so he could see the baby. He had just missed his chance when he had first arrived.

Dimitri's gaze softened, "He's beautiful." He reached out and touched his little hand. The little fingers wrapped around his pointer. His hands looked giant next to the baby's. "Hey little guy." Aiden's eyes opened and he smiled up at him. "Would you look at those eyes."

"Obviously he got those from me," Christian chuckled.

He chuckled, "Not exactly."

"They are blue but a darker blue. With bits of grey and other blues," I replied as I leaned against Dimitri's chest.

"That's what I said too. Christian just wants him to be all him," she pulled back the beanie to reveal a strand of black hair. "He got his hair from daddy for sure."

Mia laughed, "You know what it means when the baby comes out looking like someone, right?"

Liss shook her head, "No. Is it bad?"

"It means you couldn't stand them when you were pregnant," she eyed Christian. "Hint, hint."

She frowned, "I don't think I really disliked anyone. I mean, Christian took the brunt of my mood swings but only because he was always around me." She gave him a sympathetic look, "Sorry, babe."

He shrugged, "Hey, if it means our little boy gets my looks then I think it was well worth it."

I laughed, "But he kind of looks like Liss too."

"He should kind of look like her! She did all the work," Adrian remarked.

Christian scoffed, "What?! I did the work. She got pampered and housed the baby in her stomach."

She cleared her throat, "Right. Because I didn't just push a baby out."

He cringed, "Well, that's a given. How else was he suppose to make his entrance into the world?"

We all laughed. It felt good having everyone in one place. We hadn't done this since Thanksgiving. We had everyone here. I looked from face to face and was grateful for it all. For all my friends and all that they had done for me. All the adventures and trials we had endured. We stuck through it together. Even when we were apart it was like they were there for me to lean on. Now more than ever I felt that bond.

Sonia came back and gathered us together. It was time to go. Liss needed her rest and Aiden needed to finish up his tests. They would be out in two days. In my head two days was a long time. It was the time Dimitri was gone on his missions. But at least I knew Liss would be safe. She was here in Court at a hospital surrounded by Moroi and Dhampir. And if that wasn't enough to convince me, she had Christian there glued to her side. He would torch the world before letting any harm come remotely near her or Aiden.

I dropped back into my bed and let out a long loud sigh. "It feels like home again now that you're back."

He laid beside me, "I'm glad to be back too, Roza. I missed you like crazy."

"How did the mission go?" I rolled onto my side to look at him.

His smile dimmed, "It was a tough one. Strigoi were openly attacking elderly Moroi in the country side. Very isolated and remote places but it was turning heads."

My heart ached, "I'm sorry. Did they... kill anyone?"

He suddenly sat up and I followed, "They did. Two people. An elderly couple. In their beds while they slept." He shut his eyes, "The coroner said they wouldn't have felt it since they were asleep but how do we really know? They were just some old couple trying to live out the rest of their existance in peace. And those creatures..."

I wrapped my arms around him and hushed him, "It's okay, Dimitri. It was just a tragic ending. You got those demons back for them."

"But if we had only known sooner. We could have stopped it from ever happening. Nobody needed to die," he cringed and balled his hands into fists. "There was no reason."

"You know Strigoi don't need a reason," I felt that pit thicken in my stomach. My mouth went dry and I felt sick.

He exhaled sharply, "I know. I know all too well."

"Don't. Don't do this to yourself. Stop thinking like that," I felt tears sting my eyes.

I felt him loosen up, "I cannot help it sometimes. They are just memories that just keep creeping up on me." He tried to chuckle but it sounded forced, "I'm fine." he placed his hand over my arm and squeezed gently.

"Really?" I didn't want to let him go just yet. For some reason I felt like I could feel his pain. And it hadn't subsided yet.

He turned himself in my arms to look at me, "Really. I'm fine. Don't cry, Roza. I hate to see you cry." He wiped away the tears from my face. "Smile for me."

I frowned, "I really don't think I can manage one right now."

"Please. Just try a smile for me," he looked so pleading.

"Eee," I bared me teeth and turned up the corners of my mouth into a cheesy smile. I could feel how fake it must have looked.

He laughed out loud. It was a real laugh. And it made me laugh too. I wanted to join in his cloud of happiness. Even if it was momentary. His laugh stifled down to a chuckle, "See? Now was that so hard?"

I shrugged, "A little."

"What if I said I had brought you something back with me? Would that make you smile?" He reached into the pocket of his duster.

"Depends on what you brought me?" I tried to peak but his hands engulfed the gift.

He tsked me, "No peaking. Close your eyes."

I rose a brow, "This isn't some trick, is it?"

"Just close your eyes, Roza. Trust me," he gave me a lobsided smile.

So I did as he asked. I shut my eyes, "Okay. Now can I have it?"

"Open your mouth," he said softly.

I felt chills trickle up my back, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

He chuckled, "Please."

I opened my mouth slightly. Then I felt something slide slowly between my lips and touch my tongue. It was sweet but it wasn't chocolate. My sweet tastebuds went crazy trying to identify it. "Mmm."

"Do you like it?" I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Mm hm, what is that?" I let it continue to melt on my tongue.

He pressed his lips against mine. His were soft and warm. I opened my mouth to let more of him in. He pressed closer to me and the kiss got harder. His tongue ran over mine and the taste of his mouth and the sweet mingled together. A soft moan escaped me.

He pulled back and gave me one last soft kiss before completely pulling away, "Can you guess what it is?"

"I know it's sweet." I tried to peak.

"Uh uh. Keep your eyes closed," he pressed his hand over my eyes.

I groaned, "Come on, comrade! What is it? I can't guess."

He chuckled, "Okay, okay, quitter." He moved his hand and let me look. What I found I wasn't quite expecting. "They are Philippines candy."

I looked at it strangely, "Where did you find those?"

"A really old looking broken down store in the middle of nowhere," he shrugged. "They had alot of stuff I hadn't seen in while. But I tried these and thought of you."

I squinted, "You saw strange looking candy and thought of me?"

He pulled me to him, "No, I saw candy that was sweet and exotic and thought of you."

I felt myself blush, "Oh. Since you put it that way." His lips pressed against mine once again. I could never tire of his kisses. The feel, the taste, the warmth. I let it engulf me. It felt like I was wrapped in light.

"Dimitri!" Someone started knocking at the door. "Guardian Belikov! Are you in?" The male voice mumbled under his breath before starting to knock again. "I know you're in there!"

Dimitri sighed and grumbled something in Russian before getting up to answer it. "I'm sorry, Roza. It's probably Hans."

"Hans? But you said he gave you time off." I felt my stomach tighten and my mood drop.

He nodded, "He did. It's probably nothing."

I rolled my eyes, "You tell that man that if he plans on sending you out again soon I'm going to beat his..."

"Roza, I'm sure it's nothing," he said as he pulled the door open. But it wasn't Hans. It wasn't anyone I'd expect to be looking for Dimitri. It was my father. The Zmey.

By Shadow Kissed Moroi


	3. Chapter 3

His charcoal grey suit matched well with the silky, shiny, black handkerchief poking out of his pocket and scarf. He smiled grandly at Dimitri and held out his hand to take, "Ah, there you are. You're a hard man to find."

Dimitri just smiled politely and shook his hand, "Sir. What can I do for you?"

He smacked his lips together and ruffled his brow, "Well, you see, that all depends. Are you available?"

"That depends. What for?", my Russian was getting good at this game that Abe liked to play.

He chuckled, "Hmm." He put his chin between his fingers and rubbed in a mischievous way.

I got up and walked over until I practically stood between the two men. "May I ask, why are you trying to steal my husband away?"

"I'm in need of a favor," he said in a way that cemented the thought that he was up to no good.

"I just got him back. So you'll just have to wait your turn," I began closing the door on him.

His foot stopped my actions, "I think you might want to reconsider."

I scoffed and opened the door again, "And just why might that be?"

He put a hand to his chest, "Because I'm your father. And I need help with something."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure."

"Don't be so harsh on your old man. Haven't I been put through enough?" He looked sincerely hurt. But I could never be too sure with him. He did get his nick name, Zmey, for a reason.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" My stomach tightened and I automatically put a hand on it.

He gave me a concerned look, "Are you feeling alright, my daughter?"

Dimitri's hands clasped my shoulders, "Roza?"

I exhaled sharply, "I'm perfectly fine. Thank you." I straightened up but I couldn't shake that feeling.

He relaxed and it was then I noticed that unusual look of concern on my father's face. It made me feel a little sympathetic. But only a little. His normal villainous look took over once that scene passed in seconds. "You can trust me. I'm not putting him in harm's way."

Dimitri eyed him, "Then why can't...?"

"Then why can't you tell us what you need him for?" I cut him off before he could make this just about him knowing. The people around me tended to leave me out of possibly hazardous conversations lately.

He shrugged, "Well I can't tell you because you'll say no."

I gaped, "Then you already have your answer."

"But I'm not asking you, am I?", he smirked.

I was on the verge of telling him to slither on back to the hole he came from when Dimitri reached his hand across and placed it on the edge of the door, blocking me from Abe. Honestly, I was surprised. "What are you doing?"

He inhaled deeply, "Could I please just hear him out first?"

"You can't be serious?" My jaw dropped, "This is my father we're talking about."

"I know. And that is why I have to at least give him a chance to ask before giving an answer."

Abe chuckled, "Good man."

Dimitri turned away from me and started out the door. "I won't be long. I promise."

"You have got to be kidding me...", I growled under my breath. "You know what? Fine! That's just fine. Go off with him and don't worry about my rising blood pressure or crazed stress pattern. I'm fine. Not like any of this can send me into early labor!"

"Roza, it's not that big of a deal. I can always say no," he took my hand in his. "If it's anything I can't handle I'll just say no."

I sighed, "You can say no? To him?" I gestured to Abe.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead, "If I have to."

"Okay. I'm trusting you." I looked past him and glared at my father, "And you better not get him hurt or in trouble or I swear..."

He put his hands up in defense, "You won't get any lip from me."

With that they went down the hall way and out of sight. I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes. All the things that could happen began to build up in my mind. I shook my head violently. "Ugh! I need junk food." I pulled out my phone and dialed the only people I knew would help me change my mood.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice always made me feel a little better lately.

"Hey, Jill. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for some girl time. There will be junk food," I sung the second part.

She laughed, "Sure! Can I possibly bring someone to join us?"

I wrinkled my nose at the people that could pop up as a choice. But, who was I kidding? This was Jill. She knew who to keep away from me in times of stress. "The more the merrier."

"Yay!" I could picture her jumping up and down from joy.

I rose my hand in the air to call over the waitress just a few tables away. She was smiling and nodding to the people at the table but I saw her look my way. Why is she ignoring me? Had I done something to offend her? Maybe I beat her up once. I don't care though really. I just want some goddamn service! I dropped my hand down and sighed heavily, "What the hell!"

Adrian looked at me with concern from across the table, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm just getting irritated from chatty-Cathy over there that's blatantly ignoring my signals to call her over," I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed again.

Jill turned in her chair to see the girl I was talking about. Two seconds later, "Oh. That's Samantha."

I shrugged heavily, "Who the hell is Samantha?"

"She's not too fond of me," she ducked her head low and sank into her chair.

So it isn't me. "Not fond of you? What could you have possibly done to her?" I leaned forward.

Her cheeks tinged with pink and she folded her hands on her lap. "I didn't really have to do much to offend some people around here." She wiped at her face, "I didn't have to do anything at all." Adrian draped his arm over her shoulder and squeezed gently.

Then it was clear, "Because they are against Lissa's rule. And you are a reason she got the crown." I rolled my eyes and growled, "I swear..."

I started to get up but Adrian grabbed my wrist, "Rose, please don't. It won't do any good."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything bad. Just going to get us some service." I had to cautiously glide between tables and make sure not to bump my stomach on anything or anyone. I made it to the paying counter and tapped the marble. "Hello?"

A young guy stepped out from the door to the back room, "Yes, ma'am. How can I help you?"

"Hey, yea. Can we get someone to wait on us? We've been sitting at our table for a while now and nobody has come by," I gestured over to Adrian and Jill.

He frowned, "I'm sorry. I don't know why..." He looked around until his sights came to a halt on the girl Jill called 'Samantha'. His frown deepened and he walked over to my side of the counter and made his way over to her. He was obviously upset but was talking in hushed tones. But I did catch him point to our table. She just nodded and lowered her head. He turned and came walking back over to me. He smiled, "That ought to fix your problem. Once again, I am so sorry about that, Mrs. Belikov."

I was surprised he got my name right. Or even that he knew who I was. I didn't know him. "Thank you... um, I didn't get your name."

He tapped his plastic name tag, "Joseph."

"Thank you, Joseph." I turned back and made my way over to our table. The waitress was there already. I sat down and leaned back into my chair.  
She had pencil to paper, "I'm Samantha and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you all?"

Adrian looked pleased with my results, "How about that?" he chuckled. "I'll have a cherry slushy."

"Just a slushy? You're not going to spike it?" I teased.

He just grinned, "Some times it's the simpler things, Little Dhampir."

I nodded, "Agreed. I'll have a chocolate chip sundae with cherry syrup, a cherry on top and whipped cream."

"Simple," Adrian laughed.

Jill looked like she just wanted to disappear. She opened her mouth twice to say something but decided otherwise. She looked to Adrian and then to me before finally speaking up. "Um, may I please have a banana split?"

The girl stayed looking at her note pad and scribbled down our order. She stabbed the pencil into her bun and walked away without another word.  
I scoffed, "What a rude ass!"

"It's okay. She wasn't that bad," Jill muttered.

"No, she was pretty rude. If I wasn't pregnant I would mop this floor with her," I cracked my knuckles.

Adrian chuckled, "I'm surprised you'd let a little thing like being pregnant stop you."

I eyed him, "Don't tempt me."

"You know I'm joking. But to help solidify your assumptions, her aura was so uncomfortable and upset just being around us. Even more when Jill spoke to her." He rubbed his knuckles, "It was making me uncomfortable just to be around her."

Jill just shrugged, "I'm not shocked."

I gently gripped her shoulder, "But you should be! You're the sweetest, kindest person in existence. She has no right to feel anything but good things for you."

"I don't really blame them. If it weren't for me Liss wouldn't be queen right now," she placed her napkin over her lap like what she was saying was no big deal.

"Well then I thank God for you. Liss is doing an excellent job and fixing things around our world. It's a good thing she became queen." I gave her a smile,"Because of you good things are happening to our world."

She kept smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on the napkin, "You think so?"

"Definitely," Adrian said before I could.

The girl returned with our orders and pretty much just dropped them down in front of us before walking away quickly. Our table was spattered with bits of each of our treats. My eyes were like daggers to her back as I wiped some icecream off my cheek. I wasn't going to put up with her. "Hey! Hey Samantha! Waitress!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to me. "Yes, ma'am?" she asked as she approached.

"I don't appreciate your rudeness or attitude. If you have a problem you can just suck it up or get us someone else to service us. Because this," I pointed around the table to the mess she made, "this is unacceptable."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You're going to have a tough time finding someone who wants to serve your table."

She tried to turn away but I grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?! You can't just say something like that and expect to just walk away!"

She pulled out of my grip, "And what exactly do you plan on doing? You're in a public restraunt."

"That has crappy service!" I said it loud enough that people outside could probably hear me.

"I couldn't care less what you think of my service," she squared off. "You're just a hot headed Dhampir freak."

It seemed almost instant, my sights were red. I reached out to grab her but a big ball of icecream hit her right in her face. She fell back and hit a chair on her way down. For a second I had to wonder if I did that. But once I turned to find Jill standing and her bowl empty I knew it wasn't me.

Her chest was heaving and her hands were balled into tiny fists. "You do not talk to her that way! She's a hundred times a better person than you can ever hope to be. And your service is crappy." With that she stormed out.

Adrian grabbed his drink and my sundae, "Put it on my tab."

I followed them out. Jill was still walking in a quick pace. "Hold up, Jillian!"

She stopped and clasped her hands over her mouth, "Wow. I can't believe that just happened."

"Yea, it did! You're my hero!" I hugged her.

Adrian chuckled, "And I brought the celebratory treats!" He handed me my bowl. "But Jailbait, yours couldn't be saved."

She just shrugged, "That's okay. It was my fau..."

"That's why I brought and extra spoon! Rose can share," he handed us the spoons. "Since her treat is big enough." He looked down at his slushy, "And I guess if you want you can take a few sip from me as well."

That seemed to brighten her mood, "Thank you."

I tapped my spoon to her's, "And now we feast!"

We ate and laughed as we walked to Adrian's place. We figured it was the roomiest and the only person we'd run into there was Sydney. She had stayed home to get a break from being surrounded by Moroi and Dhampir. We instantly started relaying the scene at the restraunt to her.

"Whoa. Kind of sad I wasn't there to see it. Jill, that's amazing," she hugged her around her shoulders. Jill was probably one of the few people Sydney was willing to get that close to. With Adrian being the obvious exception to any rule.

I took another scoop of what was left of the sundae and shoved it in my mouth. "It was awesome! Nobody saw it coming."

"Especially that girl," Adrian laughed. "You should have seen it, Syd. WHACK!" He made like he had just got hit in the face with something.

Sydney laughed, "Well people should know by now not to mess with our group."

"She deserved it. What ugly things she said about Rose. I wish I could have punched her instead." She ruffled at the thought.

"No, I think the icecream to the face was better than a punch. Plus, you didn't even have to get messy," I passed her the bowl.

She nodded and ate a big scoop, "Thanks to my water magic."

Adrian scoffed, "Thanks to quick thinking. I'm telling you, she's tougher than she let's on." He held out his slushy to Sydney, "Want some?"

She wrinkled her nose, "I don't think so."

"It's just a little liquid sugar, Syd. It won't hurt you," he inched the straw closer to her face.

"I shouldn't," she looked at it like it might bite her.  
I patted her shoulder, "Come on! Everyone's trying something new today. Join the crowd."

She made a face and what was suppose to be a chuckle came out sounding so fake. "Heh heh, okay." She put her lips to it and sipped. Two seconds later she pulled back, "Mmm. Mm-hm." She struggled to swallow.

Adrian laughed out, "It wasn't that bad."

"Oh no. It was good. Very... sweet," she played a smile. Once again, fake.

"Keep an eye on her. She might go into cardiac arrest," I dropped back into a recliner. The leather was cold and it squeaked as I slowly sank in. I pulled the wooden handle and it reclined. I propped my feet up and relaxed. "This is comfortable."

Sydney sighed, "Adrian picked that out. I guess money can buy you comfort."

"Not all types of comfort," he said suggestively. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

She blushed, "Adrian. We have company."

Jill stood, "We could leave. Give you two some privacy." Her face tinged with pink as she spoke.

"No, no. Please. I hardly get to see anyone lately," she looked sincere saying it.

"What about me? I stick with you all day, every day," he pouted.

She nodded, "Well, yes. But I mean other than you."

He smirked, "I guess I'm just not enough some times."

"You know I didn't mean it like that," she gently shoved his shoulder.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Their lips crashed into one another's. He slowly pulled away, "I know."

I had to look away. It wasn't that it was awkward but I felt like I was invading their privacy. I cleared my throat, "Maybe Jill is right. We should go."

Sydney jerked her head up, "Rose. Come on! We can.. we can.. um, play a game!"

"Ooh, I want to! That sounds like fun," Jill sat up straight, showing obvious interest.

I rose a brow, "Play a game? What game?"

"I don't know. How about we show off some skills?" she smiled mischivieously.

"How? You can't do magic."

She shrugged, "Not your kind of magic but I've been messing with chemicals and alchemy. I've come up with a few things of my own."

"Really? That sounds like it's worth seeing. Sure," I nodded. It really did sound pretty interesting. Sydney doing her own kind of magic. That was something I wouldn't want to miss.

We stepped into the gym. A new bag hung where the old torn one Dimitri had destroyed once was. I ran my hand against it's cool surface and images of a bare chested Dimitri flashed through my mind. My heart fluttered. I pushed it away and it swung and creaked lowly.

"Is this okay or did you need an open space?" I gestured around the room.  
Sydney's eyes took in the surrounding and she nodded, "This should be sufficient." She set down her black duffel that reminded me of a doctor's medical equipment bag. She propped it open and pulled out a few tubes. She examined the carefully and grinned.

Adrian kneeled beside her, "Is that it? Your magic?"

"Magic? No. Science." She stood up and wagged the tubes at me between her fingers. "So. Are you guys ready to play?"

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	4. Chapter 4

We laid there on the cool, wet ground of the gym. Water dripped down my face and my heart pounding within my chest. I turned my head and looked over at Sydney. She had a ridiculous smile on her face. One I had never seen before. I swung out my arm and patted her elbow. "That was pretty awesome."

She laughed, "You're telling me. I've been wanting to try those out for a while."

"And how did I not know that you had weapons of mass destruction in my house?" Adrian propped himself up on his elbows and looked down on her from her other side.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You aren't too observant, I guess. I've been mixing in the kitchen."

He chuckled, "Wow. And all this time I just thought you were trying to cook."

Her nose crinkled, "Cook? But those chemicals stunk."

He cleared his throat, "Yea, I know."

She kicked her leg over and landed a blow on him, although I couldn't see where. "You suck."

Jill's giggles were faint, "I just gotta say, that has been the most fun I've had in a long time. I miss fun." Her voice trailed off.

"Don't expect it to be the last of fun any time soon either," I tapped the bottom of her foot with mine.

She sighed, "I really hope you're right."

The gym door opened wide and light beamed through over our bodies. It was dim inside so the sudden bright light made it nearly impossible to see the new comer. Their shadow loomed over my face just enough for me to get a good glimpse.

"What did you guys do...?" Eddie's tone suited the type of reaction any sane person would have seeing our mess. "The gym, it's trashed!"

I sat up, "We were... practicing. And it got a little carried away."

He eyed me, "Did you hurt anyone?"

"No! Why would you even guess that?" I looked around and instantly felt the stupidity of that question. I rubbed my stomach and laughed. "You know I have to take it easy anyway."

"So who did this exactly?" He gestured around and suddenly came to a stop. He pointed directly at a scorched spot, "Fire? Was Christian here?"

Adrian got up and pulled Sydney to her feet. "No. That would be our lovely Alchemist's handy work." He patted his one bare foot on the wet cement.

Eddie's eyes went wide, "You? How did _you_ do _this_?"

"I didn't think it would catch so fast when I used so little of the chemicals," she looked pensive. "Maybe I miscalculated. I really don't how I could have missed it so badly though. I'm pretty accurate and thorough. You know how I am." She said that last part for Adrian. "I think I'm going soft. I need to brush up my skills. Obviously."

"Obviously," Eddie echoed. He shook his head, "That still doesn't explain what the hell happened."

I cleared my throat, "We have to start from the beginning."  
_

Sydney dangled the tubes between her fingers, "What element would you guys like to see first?"

We all looked to each other with mixed expressions. All curious but just a different type. I spoke up first, "Um, element?"

"Yea, you know. Like earth, air, fire, and water. Of course I can't do Spirit but I do have a mixture that resembles confusion that Spirit can do."

Adrian chuckled, "I doubt you can duplicate the effects of Spirit."

She frowned, "I didn't claim that I could. I just said it has a similar effect. Not an exact copy." She held out the tubes again and wagged them between her fingers. "So now, what will it be?"

He gave her a sweet smile, "Okay, I'll play along. Earth."

She carefully placed the other three bottles down and held up a brown vial. "You guys should take a few steps back."

Jill's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Is it going to be a big effect?"

"Maybe," she bit her lip. "Just make sure your body is blocked off."

Me and Jill ducked behind the stack of mats by the wall while Adrian stood just behind a sparring post. We gave her the thumbs up and she threw the vial about ten feet away. It burst into shiny shards of what looked like thorns as it made impact with the cement floor. They went flying every which way and stuck into the back of the sparring ring.

"Holy crap," was all I could manage. "Just how the hell did you do that?" I walked over to the ring and ran my hand over the holes the thorns had left. They were still caught in there. None made it completely through.

She smiled proudly, "Just a few things I tried out. The spikes weren't chemically made. They were just stored with the mix so that once it made impact and exploded they would go shooting everywhere."

Adrian examined the broken pieces of glass where she had thrown the vial, "Clever."

"Thank you," she rocked on her heels.

Jill was trying to pick out the next vial from Sydney's bag already, "What's the pretty blue one?"

Sydney directed her attention to her, "Water. I like to color coordinate."

"Water," Jill picked it just slowly and stared wondrously at it. "What does it do?"

"Would you like me to show you?" Sydney held out her hand for the vial.

She gave it to her cautiously and took a few steps back, "Is it going to burst like the 'earth' one?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. Like I said, I'm not too sure how they will actually work until I've tested them. But the earth one did work as planned so... maybe." She held it up in the air and looked around at us all, "You all ready?"

The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension and anxiety as she threw it down and it hit the floor. It made a loud 'POP!' as it burst and suddenly the ground grew damp and cold. A mist materialized around our feet and rose until it was just beneath my nose.

"Huh..." Sydney scoffed.

Jill was cheering her on when she heard her and stopped, "That wasn't suppose to happen?" She put out her hands and spread the mist apart like it was a curtain.

Sydney shrugged, "No, that was right it's just I thought it would have risen higher." She cupped her own cheek and sighed, "I guess I'm satisfied with the results enough though." She clasped her hands together and smiled.

Jill's cheers returned, "I think it's amazing. I would love to learn this trick using my own magic!" She ran her hands through the air gathering and dispersing the mist in shapes everywhere until it started to fade away on it's own.

"That was pretty cool," Adrian smirked. "But the effects only last about a minute. What would that get you?"

"A quick get away for one. _Or_ a fast sneak attack," Sydney chimed with her arms crossed over her chest.

He nodded, "Possibly."

I clapped, "I was impressed. But there was something about the smell." I recalled a hint of something bitter and unpleasant in the mist. "Was that on purpose or just a side effect from the mixed chemicals?"

"Just a side effect," she smiled, seemingly unphased by the question. She strolled back over to her bag and kneeled down. "Your turn, Rose. Which of the last two would you like me to test out?" She held out the vials. One was a bright red while the other was a soft pearl.

My hand indecisively switched between the two before grabbing the pearl one. "I'm gonna guess this one is air."

She placed down the last red vial before taking the pearl one I had. "Yes, you would be correct." She held it out and took in a breath, "This one is a bit tricky. Who wouldn't mind being the test subject?"

"Test subject? Why?" Adrian stepped forward, eyes on the vial.

"Well it does kind of like a force push," she sank.

I gaped, "And you want to test it on someone?" I laughed out, "Uh-huh, no!"

She scowled, "It's not dangerous but it'll knock you off your feet. So _you_ cannot volunteer." She turned away from me, "Any other takers?"

"Isn't that a bit dangerous still?" Jill's voice was so small.

Sydney shook her head, "Not unless you're made of glass. Or you're standing near a ledge or something."

"Screw it! Give me the vial," Adrian snatched it out of her hand. "Now what?"

Sydney took Jill's hand and led her to the mats. Of course I followed. "Just set it on the floor and step on it with enough pressure so the glass breaks," she lowered her head just so she was peaking over the top of the mats.

He looked down at it with some obvious thought. "Okay. Here we go," he set it down and put his foot over it. Slowly he began to apply pressure until 'CRACK!' and a loud rush of air made us jump. Sydney hadn't been joking. As soon as it went off, there went Adrian too. It was like someone shoved him hard and he went up and back about three feet before crashing to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" he held his lower back and groaned as he got up. "What the hell, Syd?!"

She smiled, "Hey, you're the one that volunteered."

Jill's eyes were wide, "That _was_ pretty awesome."

"You could sell those to the Guardians," I said as I examined the ground from the initial 'explosion'. There was no mark on the ground. No signs that anything happened at all. "They can have them set up around the wards like land mines. They won't kill anyone..."

"But it hurts like hell," Adrian said still rubbing his back.

Sydney's smiled spread more to her eyes and she let out a small laugh, "'It' doesn't hurt at all. It depends what you get thrown at that determines the amount of pain inflicted."

I nodded, "She's got a point."

His faced dropped, "I guess next time I should aim my ass to a cushy spot instead."

"Are you saying you'd test it out again?" Jill giggled mischivieously.

He gave her a look, "Yea. Just as soon as I'd jump off a building."

"You never know, Adrian. It could come in handy," I patted Jill's shoulder and winked. She giggled again in return.

"Now then!" Sydney clapped her hands together before pulling out the red vial. "Time for some fire."

Adrian scoffed and dusted off some unseen substance from his shoulder, "And no, I will not be the test-dummy for this course."

She frowned, "I wouldn't ask anyone to be the tester for this." She held it out and stared at it with such intensity. "This little baby has the biggest bite of them all. But not too bad. We should be able to control it with Jill's magic and some safety regulations."

"Which would mean?" I asked.

"Don't stand close, don't touch the fire, and don't put _anything_ on it but water. Simple," she said still with her eyes on the vial.

Adrian gestured to a red metal box with glass, "Not even a fire extinguisher?"

She gave him a glare, "No. Just water. The chemicals in this mix are quite flammable. The point is for it to be hard to put out for the enemy. Unless they have a direct source to water, they will be engulfed in flame."

"And you're sure it's safe to test indoors?" I was now staring at the seemingly harmless vial.

She nodded, "Yep, we've got Jill."

Jill looked a bit nervous. "Great. I just love being under pressure."

"No pressure. Just be ready with some water. In fact," she walked in a circle and point to the ground, "Could you make a circle of water here? Just for some extra safety."

She took in a breath and meaded her hands through the air until she had line of water about a yarn's width. She held it high and shaped it into a perfect circle before lowering it to the ground and letting it spread outwards. She exhaled slowly and looked back to Sydney, "Is that okay?"

She gave her a thumbs-up, "Perfect. Thank you, Jill." She held up the tube and threw it so it landed perfectly in the center. It sounded like shattering glass before the circle was sent into flames. Only something unexpected happened. Pieces of the flames flicked off the top and caught beyond the circle of water.

We stared in awe and panic stricken expressions until I yelled out, "Fire!"

Adrian ran up to stomp it out but his shoe quickly caught fire. "What the...!"

Sydney tackled him to the ground and ripped off his shoe, throwing it into the flame. "I told you, only water!"

As a quick reaction I ran to the water fountain and pressed to turn it on. "Jillian! Water!"

Jill's eyes shot straight my way and before I knew it water was flying past my face and into the flames. It didn't matter that I'd seen magic done all my life. It didn't matter that I could do magic all my own. That sight was still as mesmerizing as ever. Hisses and steam were all that were left of the spectacle. I sat down on the floor and sighed in relief. Just across me, Jill did the same.

And all that led straight up to the point of us laying down on the cool, wet gym floor. Still pondering on everything that had just happened and Eddie walking in on our mess.

Eddie gave me an astonished look. "Wow. Why would you think to do these experiments inside the gym?"

"Because I'm a run-away Alchemist practicing. And doing it out in the open would catch some unwanted attention," Sydney said as she ringed some water from the tips of her hair.

He nodded, "Understandable." He sighed, "I'm just going to leave and act like I didn't see this. I'll even put an 'out of order' sign outside. But you four need to get this place cleaned up. And fast."

"You're not going to help us?" I asked pleading.

He laughed out loud, "You made the mess, I think you all are more than capable of cleaning it. Besides, like I said, I didn't see anything." He turned and walked back out the doors.

"Great..." I squeezed some water from my hair. "What now?"

Adrian groaned, "Now I need to buy a new pair of shoes and soak in a warm bath."

I rolled my eyes, "I meant about the gym."

Jill sighed, "I guess we have to clean up."

"Or we can pay someone else to," Adrian suggested.

Sydney nudged him, "But noone can know who or what I am. How do you explain all of _this_?"

He raked his hand through his hair, "Fine. Then grab some brooms and mops and get started cleaning then." He sighed heavily, "I'll supervise."

"Adrian! You are going to put those hands to work with the rest of us," I glared at him. "Or I'm going to make you miserable."

He groaned loudly, "Cleaning makes me miserable."

I walked up to him with a bucket and some pliers, "Just come help me pull out the spikes. Jill and Sydney can handle the scorch spot and the water, right?"

Jill nodded, "I can help with the water, definitely."

"And I might have something to get that burn mark off the floor in my bag," she looked back at her now wet bag with dismay. "I just hope nothing was ruined in there."

"I can pull the water out of it for you," Jill offered sweetly.

Sydney brightened, "That'd be great of you. Thanks."

There were exactly fourty-five spikes stuck in the sparring ring's side. Adrian and I took each one out and found a few more scattered here and there. It didn't take long for Jill to gather up all the water and let it run down the drains. And Sydney did indeed have a chemical substance in her handy bag of Alchemist goodies that cleaned up the scorch mark. The gym was set back to almost exactly how it was when we first got there. (Aside from the tiny holes on the side of the sparring ring.)

We all sat down on the floor and leaned against the side of the ring. I was suddenly so exhausted and tired. I hadn't really noticed it until right then.

I ran my hand over my stomach and sighed. "Hey Adrian. How's Gabe doing?"

He stared at me and smiled, "He's resting or possibly even asleep." Then his face went serious.

My stomach dropped, "What? What's wrong?"

"No, no, it's nothing. I was just wondering, do you think I could visit him in a dream?" He adjusted himself so that he was now on his knees.

Sydney shook her head, "Seriously, Adrian."

"I am being serious. What if I could visit him? I could pull you into it too, Rose." His smile grew, "You could meet your son before he's born."

My heart sped up, "Could you?"

He shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I've never really thought about it until just now."

"That sounds so magical," Jill said dreamily.

I looked down at my own stomach and ran my hand over it. "I could meet him. Now..." I couldn't help my rushing heart beat or the way the butterflies of anxiety creeped over me. "And Dimitri too."

He nodded, "And I'd do it, you know. Let me try it now and I'll let you know."

"Now?" My eyes shot to his face. "But what if it _does_ work? You can't pull me and Dimitri into it without us being asleep."

"This is just a test run," he said trying to put me at ease.

Sydney took my hand, "Rose? Do you really want this?"

I wasn't so sure. In some ways I did. I wanted so badly to meet Gabe. I wanted to see his eyes, his face. Who did he look like? What colors lit his eyes? Then, by a chance of luck, my cell phone went off and I was snapped out of my thoughts. But once I saw the name of the caller it felt like destiny. "It's Dimitri."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	5. Chapter 5

"He has you doing what!?" I yelled into the phone. I couldn't believe this.

Dimitri cleared his throat, "It's not a big deal. I'll just be gone today and back tomorrow. I can't just let him go without some protection."

I scoffed, "Why can't he just use a hired henchman? I don't like this."

"I know. I'm sorry, Roza," I heard a light tap on the phone just before he sighed. "But I'll be fine. From what he said, it's just a quick run."

"And you believed him?", I was beyond irritated by now. "Okay, if it was that simple why'd he go to you then?"

There was a short pause, "I don't know. He just said he wants someone he can trust to watch his back on this quick delivery."

I had nearly forgotten that I was pacing around the gym with eyes on me. I looked at Adrian and my memory shot back, "Well then I guess you're going to miss out on something very special."

"Is it the baby? Are you feeling okay?" he sounded so worried.

"I'm fine but it does have to do with Gabe," I ran my hand over my stomach.

Another short pause, "I don't understand. Do you have a scheduled ultrasound or something?"

I felt the smile creep back onto my face, "Adrian has an idea. A great idea. He says he might be able to reach Gabe in a Spirit dream. And that he can pull us in." Silence followed. "We can meet our son now, Dimitri."

"Roza," he sighed, "Do you really want to do that?"

"And why not?" I placed my free hand on my hip. "We could see him in our dreams. It'd be incredible!" I was suddenly filled with such excitement. This was a huge deal!

He sighed, "But... it's not that far away that we'll get to see him in the flesh. We'll be able to hold him and keep him. If we do this now, well, who knows what it could do."

I frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Meeting him as an infant in a dream? What could that do to his mind once he finds himself back inside you once that dream is over? It might be something great and new and undoubtedly amazing for us. Perhaps even for him. But I don't want to chance that it could send you into an early labor or somehow affect him in a bad way." He took in a deep breath and I could just picture him raking his hands through his hair in frustration. It was a while before he spoke again, "I'm sorry, Roza. My answer is no."

Now I was stuck. All that pent-up excitement died away quickly, like a setting sun. All the images of what Gabe might look like dimmed into the back of my mind. How could I be so selfish? He was right. It could affect so many things. I found myself fighting the urge to see my unborn son and preventing the unwanted consequence of disturbing his slumber. My lips twitched and I sucked them in to keep them from quivering. I felt tears sting my eyes as I responded, "Okay."

"Don't be upset, Roza. It's for the best. We'll see him soon enough. It'll come and go faster than you can imagine," he chuckled.

I tried to smile even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Okay. I'm fine. It's fine."

Someone rested a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Jill looking just as gloomy as I was feeling. She nodded her head and mouthed, "You okay?"

I just nodded and rubbed at my eyes. I turned my attention back on the phone. "You just be safe. Come home to me. Or I'm not only going to have an absent husband but a missing father."

He chuckled again, "I know. I promise, everything will be alright. I'll stop by the house before I leave. I want to see you and Gabe before I go."

"Well, I'm at the gym right now but I'll head back soon to wait for you." I looked up to find everyone was still watching me. I don't if it was to see if I really was okay or if it was because they had nothing better to do. "I love you."

"I love you. See you soon," and then he was gone.

I held my cell phone in my hand a bit longer, just staring down at it. When I returned it to my pocket I dropped my head back and sighed. "Shit..."

"What did he have to say?" Sydney asked.

"He said no," Adrian answered deadpan before I could.

Jill still looked so sad, "Why? Doesn't he want to meet him?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Of course he does. But it could be dangerous for the baby. Pulling him from his isolated sleep into a dream. That could majorly affect him." I began ringing my wrists as I explained. Even though I knew Dimitri was right I still yearned to see my son. This last month had been dragging by so slow as it was.

Adrian strolled over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I began to feel warm and the bitterness that sat in the pit of my stomach softened. "And he is right. I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree."

I couldn't help a smile, "That is pretty unbelievable."

He shrugged, "It happens."

"Gabe will be here soon enough. Just give him a little more time," Sydney said sweetly.

Jill placed her hands on my stomach and placed her face very close, "Just a little longer. You can't make us wait forever."

Gabe kicked hard just then. "Whoa!" I placed my hand over the spot he hit.

"I told you. He reacts to Jill," he smirked.

She seemed to beam, "Aw! I can't wait to meet him!"

"Me, too." I got up from my spot and stretched out. "I have to get going. But We should do this again some time."

Jill clasped her hands together, "Definitely!"

Adrian nodded in agreement, "Sounds good. Only we need to go out somewhere else. Somewhere we don't have to worry about Sydney destroying anything."

"That's something I never thought I'd ever hear," I laughed.

She frowned, "That was a one time thing. I'm usually never that wreckless," she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I think hanging out with us has rubbed off on you a bit, Syd." He reached out and pulled her to him.

"Please!" she scoffed.

He pulled her closer, "No, it looks good on you."

Her cheeks reddened, "Thank you."

Jill shied away, "This is still a little strange."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, everything. Sydney being here with us, you being pregnant, Lissa having a baby. Me being an aunt! Everything is so surreal," she shifted her stance slightly. "I'm sorry. I probably sound like a rambling little girl."

I shook my head, "No, I agree. It's all so surreal."

She smiled, "Next thing you know Adrian and Sydney will be married and I'll have a boyfriend."

We laughed. Sydney seemed a little taken back by the comment. "Let's not rush into things."

"Just let the chips fall where they may," Adrian replied dreamily.

It seemed like I sat in my room for hours before Dimitri finally waltzed in the door. He had such a serious look on his face. But then again he always had that look. So stern and hard, like a sculpture. Once his gaze reached me his expressions seemed to soften. I loved having that effect on him. I knew all too well that he had that effect on me. I melted at the slightest glance, the smallest touch. Even just hearing his Russian kissed words made me warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hey," he pulled me into his embrace. "How are you feeling?"

I buried my face into his chest and breathed him in, "Tired."

He stroked my back and kissed the top of my head. "Do you want to lie down?"

I nodded, "Mm-Hm."

"Come on, Roza." He took my hand and led me to the bedroom. He slowly helped me lay back. Then he walked around to his side and climbed in with me.

The blankets were warm but their warmth was nothing compared the warmth of his skin. His cheek pressed in the curve of my neck. This arms wrapped around me, holding my hand which rested lightly on my bulging stomach. His thumb gently caressing my knuckles. His knees tucked just behind my legs. Even his breath was warm and smelled sweet. Some loose strands of his hair rested softly on my face.  
I sighed in content. This was home. This was happiness. Having him with me made everything complete. "This is my favorite part."

"Mine too," he kissed the nape of my neck. "I'm going to miss you, Roza. Both of you."

I squeezed onto his thumb, "Then don't go." The words came out as a whisper. But I was afraid that if I said them any louder that I would break out into tears again. Damn these high emotions!

He buried his face in my hair, "You know I have to go. I can't just let your father go off alone."

"He won't. Ask someone else. Out of all the Guardians in the world he had to pick you?" I felt my blood boil.

"I know. I said the same thing," he took in a deep breath. "He's convinced that everyone else is untrustworthy."

I scoffed, "Well so is he. They'd be a perfect match."

He chuckled, "That is a great point. But I can handle this. It's just a quick delivery. I'll be gone the remainder of today and be back tomorrow."

"You swear?" I hadn't loosened my grip on his thumb.

"I cross my heart," he drew an 'X' over my chest with the tip of his finger.

I grabbed his hand, "That's my heart."

He gently pulled me to lay on my back. He looked down at me with those deep brown eyes. "It's mine, too." He brought his lips down on mine and we kissed. The smooth shape of his cupid bow lips seemed to fit perfectly against mine.

When he pulled away it was too soon. I didn't want to open my eyes. I tried to capture this feeling, that moment. It was something I wanted to carry with me long after he was gone.

"Roza," his voice was soft and comforting. "Look at me."

I took in a deep breath before my eyes fluttered open and took in his intense gaze. All his sleek and lean features on his face came into focus. My eyes followed the line of his squared off jaw down to the curve of his chin. My sight flicked to his pink partially parted lips and rose up the bridge of his nose until they came back to his own gorgeous eyes. Every inch of his skin was perfect. Even the light scars seemed to be perfectly placed. How was it even humanly possible to be that perfect?

He cupped my cheek. The warmth of his hand seeped into my skin. I nearly shut my eyes again but the look in his eyes kept me focused. "You know everything's going to be okay. I'll always find my way back to you. And I'm at ease because you and Gabriel are safe here."

"They've tried to break through the wards before. Why wouldn't they try it again?" It was a stupid notion, I knew. So I tried to look away.

He pulled me back, "Because any evil, undead or not, wouldn't be stupid enough to rush into one of those battles again. Not with you, Christian, Eddie, or anyone else here at Court." He smirked and it was so charming. "And I think you know that already, Roza."

I scoffed, "We never truly know anything is for certain."

"Some things are an exception to any rule," he ran the back of his fingers across my cheek. Every spot he touch was electric. He closed the distance slowly, giving me a moment to take in his gorgeous features before shutting my eyes and feeling his lips on mine.

I drifted off to sleep in his warm embrace. I felt like I was glowing, engulfed in golden light. I lay splayed out and floating in a mass of darkness. I stared off into nothing and reached out and grab a handful of emptiness. It was strange. I couldn't remember the last time I had a peaceful sleep. For as long as I could remember, Adrian or Lissa would come and pull me into a Spirit dream. It was almost perfect.

I wrapped my arms around myself and suddenly noticed an empty feeling in my gut. But that was the problem. I had no gut. No bump on my stomach to speak of. I frantically started patting my body. Trying to figure out why he was missing. Where was my Gabriel!? My heart was beating hard and fast. I hadn't felt this kind of adrenaline since my last fight. My body began to tremble and shake as panic rose into my chest. A tingling sensation built up in my chest and spread through me like a thick syrup. It seeped down into my fingertips and toes. It was overwhelming. I felt a blast of energy expel from my body as I let out a scream.

"Roza! Wake up, Roza!"

I was jolted out of my sleep and instantly sat up in bed. I ran my hand over my stomach and felt Gabe shift inside me. My breathing slowed and the panic settled down slightly as that one movement put me at ease. It was then I noticed Dimitri's arms wrapped around me. My head was pressed firmly to his chest and his hands cradled me to him. He was breathing hard and I could feel his heart beating hard in this chest.

"What happened?" he asked unmoving, still holding me.

I tried to find the words but my mouth just stayed hanging open. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Instead sobs broke through and I began to cry. "I... I don't understand."

He hushed me softly, "Calm yourself. It's okay. It was just a dream."

"But he was gone. Gabe... he was just gone!" The unwanted feeling of the dream returned to me and I had to wrap my hands around myself to remind me that he wasn't gone. He was still here. With me.

Dimitri pulled away and looked down at me. His stare intense yet so concerned. "Roza, he is fine. You're fine." He took my hand and pressed it to my stomach, "Feel him. He's going crazy in there from whatever you're feeling. He's here."

I shook my head, "But he wasn't. Just for that moment, he wasn't." The sobs choked out the last of my words as I buried myself into his chest. His arms enclosed around me and held me tightly.

He let out a heavy breath, "It's okay. Shh..." He gently stroked my hair, "You know I'd never let anything happen to you, Roza. Either of you."

The room was heavy with silence. The only sounds came from my crying and the beating of Dimitri's heart. When I finally calmed down enough he slowly loosen his hold. He pressed his forehead to mine and sighed. My eyes shut heavily. They were already feeling swollen and sore from my cries. I let out a sigh of my own and dared to open them. His gaze was glued on me. Ever watchful, like a Guardian should be.

I instantly regretted acting this way, feeling this way. It was so unlike the Guardian I should be. What had happened to me? Was I even still me? The head strong, stubborn, fearless fighter I was so well known for being was just a memory. I missed it all. Perhaps being pregnant made me soft. And who could blame me for it though? Everyone kept me in a bubble. Some days I wished for the old life. Then I would look down at Gabriel and it made everything worth it. He was worth the break from my chaotic life. It was no longer 'they come first'. Now it was him. Him and Dimitri.

I pulled away and looked around the room. The sheets were crumpled at my feet and the pillows thrown off the bed. The lamp that sat on the night stand by our bed was on the floor. For some reason the room looked so dishevelled.

"What happened?" I asked in a daze.

He shook his head, "You happened. I don't know what you did in your dream but you nearly knocked me off the bed. That's how I woke up." He paused, "You were screaming."

A pictured of energy shooting from my body flashed in my mind. "My magic..."

"You used magic?" he sounded more shocked an anything. "Why?"

"When I freaked out, I panicked. My magic just built up and shot out of me. But it was in my dream," I placed my hand to my head and ran it down my face.

He wrinkled his brow, "Well it must have shot out here too."

I looked down at my round stomach and nodded, "It must have. I still don't have full control."

"No, I wouldn't expect you would. Especially in a moment like that," he held his chin and looked pensive. "You'll need to train more with Adrian once Gabe is here."

I groaned, "I am going to have my plate full. Guardian training, magic training, and mommy duties."

"You'll be amazing as always. You're so strong." A smile finally found its way back to his face, "And am I already being pushed back in priority?"

I nudged him, "Of course not."

He chuckled and hugged me to him again. "I'm just glad you're okay." He kissed my head, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was strange," I tried to remember the entirety of the dream. It was hard to even muster up the courage the recall those incredibly terrifying events. Even if they were just in a dream. I told him as much as I could remember. He listened intently, looking like he was deep in thought. Once I was done he stayed in his thoughts a few moments longer.

He shook his head, "I wonder what could it could all mean?"

"I don't know. It scared the shit out of me though," I leaned against him.

"That's a hard thing to do." He slowly layed back, taking me with him. He began to run his fingers through my hair.

I don't even remember falling to sleep. I was still so caught up in that dream. All the things it could be. Maybe it was a message. My inner conscience acting out my worst fears. Maybe it was all just a bad dream and I was over thinking it. Then all my train of thoughts dispersed. No dreams crept to me. Deep sleep took me over and I woke with the morning light.

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	6. Chapter 6

I rolled over only to find an empty spot in the bed where Dimitri was laying. I dropped back and sighed heavily. He was gone. Not only that but he was with my father! A terrible feeling sank to the pit of my stomach. I hugged the pillow tightly and rolled onto my side. Please be safe.

My cell phone went of loudly and vibrated. I reached out onto the night stand and stared down at the caller ID. Lissa. I smiled and flipped it open. "Hey, Liss. How are you feeling?"

"Hello Rose. I'm feeling great. I called because I was wondering if you could help us home," she paused and continued in a hushed tone. "Christian is going to push me home in a wheel chair and they want me to be accompanied by some of the other royal Guardians but I'd feel better if you were here."

I felt my smile wilt, "Why? It's not like I can be much help anyway." I felt childish for saying it but I didn't really care then. It was how I felt.

She tsked, "Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov, you get your butt over here pronto. We'll be waiting on the first floor in the lobby. I expect you to be here in ten minutes."

"Oh really?" I almost laughed.

"Yes. Consider that an order from your queen," she concluded. Then just like that she hung up on me.

I stared down at the phone, "Yes, ma'am." I placed it back on the night stand and rolled onto my side to get up. The clothes I had on seemed so plain and thrown together. I wondered that if I showed up like this if Lissa would be cross with me. I decided against it and threw off my top. The black button up I opted for was light and thin. It got tighter as I reached down the buttons on my stomach. "Could I be any bigger?"

The walk over to the hospital seemed to rush by. I was heading into the lobby before I knew it. There, surrounded by ten men and women Guardian, was Lissa. Baby Aiden was tucked safely in her arms and Christian hovered just behind her. His eyes ever vigilant, like a Guardian. Made me proud to see him like that. Papa bear.

She brightened as she noticed me enter, "Rose, you made it."

I shrugged, "Had nothing better to do."

"Either way, thank you," she reached out her hand for me and I took it. She squeezed gently and tugged me towards her. Her hand released mine and she tugged the blanket down from around Aiden. His little eyes were shut and he smiled sweetly in his sleep. "Isn't he perfect?"

I touched the crown of his head, "Just the sweetest thing."

She held him out to me, "Would you carry him for me? I'm exhausted."

"Um... sure," I hesitated a moment before gently taking him from her. He was so light and so little. Such a fragile precious thing. He snuggled deep into my arms, making himself comfortable.

She smiled and nodded at me. Her hand went up and forward to signal the group, "Let's go!"

I stayed to the center of the group with Liss and Christian. I wasn't necessarily watching where I was going. My eyes were stuck on the little piece of heaven I carried in my arms. He's so small. I wonder is Gabriel will be this tiny.

Liss must have noticed my lack of awareness around me. She patted my hand, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Tired. A little in awe of everything."

She nodded, "Understandable. I was hoping you'd stay with us while Dimitri is gone."

"Oh, I couldn't. You and Christian need to get settled back home with Aiden," I looked back down at Aiden. In my gut it felt like she was just taking pity on me.

"Please, Rose? I could use your help while I'm getting recuperating. And," she paused to sigh, "I just don't like the idea of you being so close to your due date and being alone."

I almost grimaced. "I'm fine, Liss."

Christian nudged me, "Don't be so proud. You could use some rest too. Wouldn't it best if you had me waiting on your both?"

I laughed, "That's intriguing. Christian Ozera, waiting on me. I could hardly believe you just suggested it."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you pushed me around," he smirked.

"Good point," I averted my attention back to the baby.

Liss looked at me, pleading with her eyes. "So?"

I let out a sharp breath, "Fine! I'll stay with you guys until Dimitri gets back. But he's suppose to be here late today." I hope.

She beamed, "Great! Then we'll make a day of it. Get take out, rent movies, do each other's nails..."

Her voice trailed off to the background as I thought back to Dimitri. He had to be home later. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. Well, I'm not going to lie, I know the first thing I'd do. Organize and go to my father's funeral.

"Rose?" Liss and Christian were staring at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Is it the baby?" Christian took a step back with a look on his face like I might just give birth then and there.

I shook my head, "No, no. I'm fine. Just lost in thought I guess."

She frowned, "Don't worry. He's going to be fine." It was like she could read my mind.

"Come on! This is Dimitri we're talking about. Top bad ass the entire Dhampir race," Christian gave me a quick once-over," aside from you."

I tried to laugh, "I know. You're right. I'm just over thinking it all. Stressing myself out."

Christian's eyes lit up like something brilliant just occurred to him. "I've got just the thing."

We reached the room in no time. Lissa dismissed all the Guardians as soon as the door opened and the room was secured. Christian instantly disappeared into the kitchen. Mean while, Liss and I made ourself comfortable in the living room. I still held Aiden in my arms.

Clanks and bangs could be heard from the kitchen. I gestured to the closed doors, "What is he doing in there?"

She smiled at me, "Just wait. He does this all the time."

"Does what?"

Christian emerged from the kitchen with a silver platter. Sitting on top was a pitcher and three tea cups. He set it all down on the coffee table and took a step back. "Here we have one of my newest specialties."

Then it clicked, "You made us tea."

"Ah, but not just any tea. I've been mixing brews and herbs. This one is meant specifically for stress," he began pouring our drinks. "I want you to tell me what you taste, what you smell."

I handed off Aiden to Christian slowly. My arms felt so empty without him in them. I took the cup in hand and inhaled deeply. An instant swiff of mint rose to my nostrils. It was very cooling and wintry. I shut my eyes and sighed, "Mint."

He smiled, "Right. Peppermint. That's one. It helps relax the mind. Plus it helps to calm your stomach."

"You're just making that up," I laughed.

"No, seriously. I'm really into this stuff," he said proudly.

Liss nodded enthusiastically, "He's very good at it."

I rose my brow, "Impressive."

He urged me on, "Now taste."

I looked down into the light caramel colored tea and took a sip. I smacked my lips together. "Honey?"

"Yes! You're good at this," he gave me a nod of approval.

"What's honey do for stress?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Not much for stress but it's a natural sweetener." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. Is that it?"

"No. Of course not. That's way too simple," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Taste again. Try really hard to concentrate on the tastes separately."

I stirred the tea, "Kind of hard when it's all mixed together."

"Trust me. It all has distinct flavor," Liss rose her own cup to her lips and sipped.

So again I took another drink. I tried to taste as best I could but I couldn't name the flavors for the life of me. There were other tastes but none that I could call out. I shrugged, "You got me. What is it?"

Christian looked to Liss, "What do you think?"

"I think maybe ginseng," she said before taking another sip.

He smiled proudly, "Correct, my love."

She batted her eyes in a flirty way. "It's a gift."

"Ginseng?" I looked into my cup like I might see a giant herb just settled at the bottom of my tiny cup.

"For mental exhaustion and stress. Which is perfect for your case right now," he answered so matter-of-fact.

I gulped down what was left in my cup and placed it down on the saucer. "Awesome. More please."

"And there's one ingredient left," he teased as he poured me my second serving.

I looked at Liss, "Ideas?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "The last one was a lucky guess."

He ran his free hand down his face, "Oh God."

"I'm just being honest here," she mumbled under her breath before putting on one of her innocent smiles.

"Skullcap," he began walking away towards their room. "I'm going to put Aiden in his crib."

I instantly stopped drinking my tea. Skullcap?! What the hell kind of herb was that!? I picked up a napkin and ran it over my tongue. "That sounds nasty."

Christian walked back in laughing. "It's not what it sounds like."

Liss was having her own fit of giggles, "Oh my goodness. You should have seen your face."

"What?! You can't tell me you were fine when you first heard you were drinking something with skullcap in it," I flipped my hair over my shoulder and leaned back into the couch trying to play off the embarrassment.

She shook her head, "He always told me before I drank any of his concoctions."

I groaned, "Lucky."

"Skullcap is for irritability. It relaxes your muscles and relieves any headaches," he poured himself a cup and drank.

Then I began to reconsider my opinion on this horrible sounding herb. I took a sip, "Who decided on that name anyway?"

He smiled, "I believe that would be the Native Americans."

"Indians?" I placed my tea down and found myself sighing.

"Native Americans. Indians are from India," he said as he took another sip.

I rolled my eyes, "Same difference."

They both laughed out at my remark. Christian broke off from his chuckles, "If you say so."

I finished off my second cup and pushed it aside. I looked Liss dead in the eye, "So how have the law changes and things been working out?"

Her amusement faded quickly took on more of a soberness. She placed her cup down slowly and folded her hands onto her lap. "There have been a few hiccups but there has been plenty of progress. The law I've been working on, which we both know will take some time, is still in the stacks." She sighed and began stirring her tea with a wide, short silver spoon. "It's alot to handle but I've been determined."

Christian gently cupped her shoulder, "Luckily she does have her advisers to help."

She gave him a knowing smile, "Christian being number one."

"Plus amazing and very unique friends for support," he gave me a heavy glance.

I nodded in thanks, "I do what I can. I know it's not much now but I'll be back 100% once Gabe is born."

She frowned, "No, you've been a great help to me, Rose. All the pressure and stress of Court could have swallowed me whole if it wasn't for you."

"Don't give me credit where it's not due. You don't have to pity me."

Her expression turned hard, "And don't contradict me. I'm serious. I couldn't have made it this far if it weren't for you." She dropped her spoon down on the edge of the saucer and rubbed her fingers on her forehead as if to soothe her frustration. "And I don't want you instantly jumping back to your Guardian duties after Gabe is born."

I shot up from my seat, "What!? Why the hell not?"

"Because that baby is going to need his mother. I have plenty of Guardians with me all the time. I'll be fine. The world isn't burning down around us right now. And until things get heavy again I don't think you need to be out in the field." Christian took her hand as she caught her breath. "Get some practice in, sharpen and reteach your body what it might have forgotten. Train. But until I see fit, you will be benched here at Court."

"You can't do that," my voice was no more than a whisper.

She looked away, "Yes, I can. And I will. I have already made the arrangements with Hans. You need to be responsible."

I scowled, "When have I not been responsible in my way? Just because you think I can't handle it..."

"I know you won't be able to handle it!" she cut me off. "You will honor my decision, Rose. That's it."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to lash out at her. But I knew better. She would never have me arrested for it but I'd be in the wrong. I looked to Christian for an answer. "Do you agree with all of this?"

He nodded, "Yea, Rose. She's right. You need to get back to training and learning to be a mom."

"Wait, did you know about this? Is this really why I'm here?" I took a step back, inching closer to the door.

She looked saddened, "Of course not. You're the one who started this whole conversation. I wanted to tell you eventually but I just... I never figured when."

I reached back for the door knob, "And now you don't have to worry about that."

"Rose, don't act like that," Christian was up and coming at me in big strides. He pressed his hand against the door so I couldn't open it. "This is for your own good."

I tried jerking the door but it barely budged. Either he had gotten stronger or I had grown weak. I released the door knob and looked down at my hands. I've gone soft.

He placed a gentle hand to my shoulder, "You know we're just looking out for you, right?"

I shrugged off his hand and turned my back to him, "Oh, I'm sure."

"Come on, Rose! Stop acting like such a brat!" he grabbed my wrist firmly and pulled me back to him. "Do you want to be just another absent mother for yet another Dhampir child? How do you think Gabe will feel? This is huge. You're the first to have a full blooded Dhampir and yet you're just ready to drop the kid off at day care and rush back into the field. You're unbelievable!" He dropped my hand and scoffed.

My blood went hot and shot straight to my head, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" I shoved his shoulder. "I am doing what I can, what I know best, and you think just because you're some big shot Moroi that's married to the queen that you can talk down to me?! Ha! What a joke!"

"I am not talking down to you, I'm telling you the truth! And if you don't like it, tough! It's time to step back into reality, Rose." He was so close to my face that our noses could probably touch. His breath was hot on my face. The blue of his eyes had gone hard and icy. It made me feel both ashamed for yelling at him and also sad. How had life come to this? Yelling at my closest friends, over what? My life?

I felt my shoulders slack and my heart got caught in my throat. And just like that I felt the coolness of my tears running down my flushed face. I dropped my head and sighed. "I have to go."

His expression softened, "Rose..."

"No, you're right. I'm being selfish," I twisted a piece of my hair on my finger tips. "But I have to go."

Liss stood up, "You don't have to go. You're just across the hall anyway." Her voice was so soft and sweet. Nothing like the firm tone she spoke with just moments ago.

I nodded, "I know. But I'm just tired and I... I just need to go." I turned and opened the door. Christian didn't try to stop me this time. "Just call on me if you need me." I closed the door behind me. And started to drag my feet towards my room. The keys jingled and shook in my hands as I tried to unlock the door. I gave up after my third attempt and slid to the floor with my back against the wall.

The hall way was cool and quiet. Nobody would be coming through here anytime soon. Not unless Liss or Christian called someone up or had to leave. I was in luck because neither happened as I let an hour or so slip by. I just sat there. Fingers running over the fine carpetting, staring at the false candle light. So many things to think about. Too many things to figure out. I just wanted a moment in time where everything could stop.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. "Life, could you please just give me a break?" A long silence rang after my useless question.

"No answer, huh? I never get one either."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't noticed Eddie sneak up on me. "Jesus! Eddie!" I slugged his arm, "You could warn a girl. You almost sent me into labor."

He laughed, "Sorry. I thought you would have heard me coming."

"No, I guess I was just lost in thought."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked gesturing to the spot beside me.

I nodded, "Please."

He slumped down beside me and let out a loud, heavy sigh. "This is nice. I can see why you're just sitting here."

"Just needed a break," I said more to myself than to him.

He frowned, "From what?"

"Life in general."

He poked my stomach, "Not all life, right?"

I smiled, "I guess not all life."

"Good because once he's out and driving you crazy, as I'm sure you know you did to all our teachers and instructors, then you can complain to me about needing a break from life. In general," he nudged my arm.

"Don't jinx me," I groaned.

He chuckled. "Oh hey, I meant to ask you, do you know what you're going to do once Gabriel is here?"

I groaned loudly, "Again?"

"What?"

"I just had a talk with Christian and Liss and I really have no choice on the matter," I slowly got up in my wide pregnane stance.

He gave me a puzzled look, "Meaning?"

I rolled my eyes, "I am not going out into the field anytime soon."

"Oh." His thoughts turned inward before he opened his mouth again, "Are you going to start training again?"

"Of course. But I will be 'benched' here at Court, by order of our beloved queen," I began to fumble with my keys again. For some reason I couldn't quite focus.

His jaw clenched, "That doesn't sound too bad. You get to retune your skills and get back into shape. It gives you time. And if you want I will train with you. Like old times."

That made my mood perk up a bit. "Thanks. That sounds good." I flipped through my keys again trying to remember which of the five was to my room door.

"Rose, are you okay?" he took the keys from my hand and put one in the lock. It clicked open immediately.

My jaw nearly dropped and my temper kicked back up again. I yanked the keys out of the door, "Just dandy."

Then the unexpected happened. "Ugh!" A sharp pain shot through my back and a watery gush wet my pants. I gripped my stomach and doubled over in pain.

"Rose!" Eddie grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. "What's going on?" His panic sticken expression showed he really had no clue.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and it slipped from my hand to the floor. I groaned out what I could muster into words, "Call Dimitri. The baby's coming."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie cradled me in his arms. I felt so weightless as he dashed across the grounds. _Had he gotten so strong since we last trained together? How had I missed that?_ It had only been seven months ago. He looked down at me with those hazel eyes and it was then I noticed something different. He wasn't just the old Eddie anymore. He had really grown up. The man looking down into my eyes was all new to me. I rested my head into his chest and braced for the next contraction.

His grip tightened on me, "Just hold on, Rose. We are almost there."

I tried to nod my head but my body didn't want to move. All I could manage was to wrap my arms around my stomach and pray that we would make it on time. That Dimitri would make it on time.

Eddie stretched out his leg and kicked the doors open. "Someone, anyone, help!"

A couple of people in medical scrubs caming running up to us. One of them I recognized immediately. _Israel._ I grabbed the collar of his top and pulled him to me. "Get me Sonya Karp now!" With wide eyes he nodded and ran off to the front desk.

I didn't get a wheel chair like Liss. Instead Eddie carried me the rest of the way. We stepped into the elevator and he began to pace. I shook my head, "Calm down. It's alright. We made it."

He looked down at me, eyes so full of concern. "We're not out of the dark just yet."

I cringed as another sharp pain shot up my back and my stomach muscles contracted. A low groan hummed out of my lips. I made myself light headed by trying not to scream out. _How the hell did Liss manage this?!_

The sleek metal doors opened and Eddie nearly jumped out. Sonya was already making long strides towards us. "This way!"

She led us into a white room, it was identical to the room Liss was in. Eddie slowly laid me back on the bed and took a step back. I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Don't leave me alone."

His hand went from limp to a tight grasp, "I won't."

Sonya pressed a few patches on my stomach and flipped on a machine. It began to beep and scratch lines out like a lie detector. She studied the long sheet intensely before slipping on a glove, "I'm going to need to check how low Gabriel is."

"Okay..." _Like I know what that means._

She nodded at me, "So, take off your clothes."

I don't know how I didn't expect that. I looked up at Eddie. He looked just as surprised. "Should I... should I step out for a bit?"

"You can stay. You can just face the other way," Sonya said with a smile.

I couldn't understand why she was smiling. I was stripping down in a room with two people I didn't quite feel comfortable getting naked in front of. I waited until they both had their backs to me before throwing off my clothes and slipping into the gown.

Sonya was the first to turn back around. "Wow, you were fast."

"I try."

"Okay, now, legs open." She spread them like she had so many times during my final check ups but for some reason I felt so exposed this time.

_Maybe because Eddie is here too._ I looked up at him but he was thankfully looking the other way. I tried to relax and not mind that there was a Moroi checking my under carage. Or that I was still in considerable pain and nobody was offering to do anything about it. "Um, Sonya?"

She peeked her eyes just over the covers at me, "Hmm?"

"Is there any way I could get something for pain?"

She gently lowered and closed my legs, "Not just yet."

"Not yet? Why not yet?" I tried to shift my body into a more comfortable position, with little success.

Eddie pressed an arrow button on a control beside my bed and it began to whir. The bed started to take on a more comfortable reclining position. "Better?"

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Not yet because you are only dialated at a five. If we give it to you now it will ware off by the time you go into active labor." She snapped off the gloves and tossed them in a trash bin.

_That's disappointing_, "Oh. Well how long do I have to wait?"

She took on a thinking pose and frowned, "I guess just let me know when the pain gets unbarible and your contractions are constant."

"You can't be serious. I have to wait until I feel like I'm going to die?" I didn't like the sound of that at all.

She laughed, "Of course not! Just until you're in a significant amount of pain."

"Right..."

"You have a friend here for comfort and distraction," she gestured to Eddie.

He looked over to me, "Yea, just ask."

I dropped back and sighed, "Thanks." I had just shut my eyes to relax when a thought struck me. "When is Dimitri getting here?"

He grimaced, "Not for a couple of hours."

"Where is he?" I began to grow anxious.

"I... I don't know," he broke eye contact.

I shut my eyes and they rolled back in frustration. In my head I was screaming and lashing out. I was grabbing Eddie by his arm and twisting it behind his back demanding that he tell me exactly what he knows. But in reality that was quite a ways from actually ever happening. I dared a peek out at him. He had his head hung low and gazed sheepishly away.

He noticed my small glare and shrugged, "Sorry. I wish I could be more help to you."

"It's fine," I sighed out heavily.

It felt like a hundred hours slipped by while Eddie and I flipped through the channels on the tiny box set on the wall mount just a few feet from my bed. Every so often I'd curl up and cringe from the pain of contractions. And every hour my contractions were getting closer and harder. A small pressure was beginning to build on my hips. Eddie would take my hand and let me squeeze out the pain. He'd gently brush my hair back to soothe me and whisper calming words. Some times he'd remind me how strong I was while others would be of Dimitri's return.

My stomach growled loudly, "I'm so hungry."

"Um, Sonya said you cannot have anything but icecream or ice chips.." he looked like he was bracing himself for a lashing.

Instead I grabbed the control and paged the desk. Sonya came in immediately, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm hungry."

She nodded, "Okay. Well Eddie can bring you icecream or..."

"No," I interupted impatiently. "I want real food."

She shook her head and smiled, "I'm sorry, Rose, but you cannot have any solids."

This was turning annoying. Not only did I have considerable pain but now I couldn't eat anything other than frozen ice or frozen flavored milk. I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Fine! Can I get a bowl of icecream?"

"Yes, ma'am", and Eddie was gone before I could tell him what kind.

Sonya sat down on the recliner beside my bed, "I'm sorry. I know this sucks."

"Completely sucks", I agreed unembarassed as I bit my pillow. A hard contraction came unexpectedly.

"But it'll be over before you know it," she patted my knee and got up to leave.

I hugged my pillow and buried my face into the fluff. "I really hope not." _Dimitri has to get here first._

The sound of the door opening and closing brought me to the realization that I was now completely alone. Sonya had to go back to her duties, Eddie was on the icecream run, and Dimitri still wasn't back yet. I got up and took my cell out of my pant pocket. I stared down at the list of contacts before picking someone and putting it to my ear. I bit my lip as I nervously awaited.

"Rose? Before you say anything, I just want to tell you how sorry I am about how things ended when you left. I'm really just trying to look out for you and the baby," Liss' apology left me speechless... for a moment.

I smiled to myself, "Don't worry about it. I get it. But there's something I want to ask you now."

"Anything. You just name it," she sounded eager to please.

"Could you keep me company here at the hospital?" I groaned as I held back the cry I wanted to scream out. _These damn contractions are getting worse._

She gasped, "The hospital?! What are you doing there? Is everything alright? How's the baby?"

"I'm fine, everything's fine. My water broke and I'm just waiting on Gabe." _And Dimitri_. "I'm dialated at a five so far. I think." I heard sniffles on the line, "Liss, are you okay?"

"Mm-Hm. I'm just so happy for you. But sad too because Dimitri isn't here yet and I know how much you wanted him here," she let out a soft sob.

I almost started crying with her, "I know. But Eddie called him and he's on his way."

"Eddie? How did he know you were in the hospital but I'm just finding out? Were you that upset with me that you didn't even want me around?"

_Great, now she thinks I'm bitter, _"No, Liss. He came by to see me and that's when it all happened. He carried me over here and neither of us thought to call anybody else but Dimitri." My jaw locked as a strong contraction tightened my stomach and a pain shot through me.

"Oh," she sounded slightly relieved. "Okay then. I'll be there in a bit. Christian can stay here with the baby."

"Thanks. And Liss," I paused for a moment to muster up some courage and swallow my pride. "I'm sorry too. About earlier. I acted like a jerk and I should have known that you really were just looking out for me."

She quietly answered, "It's okay. I'll see you soon."

I flipped my cell closed and sat it on the nightstand beside the bed. I bundled myself under the blankets to shield myself from the cooling room. I began to click through the channels again. _Nothing good is ever on._ Then without any warning the door swung open. I was expecting Eddie to waltz in with a big bowl of frozen sweets, Sonya to come check up on my progress or come to find Liss had sprinted across the Court grounds to be a supporting friend at my side. But instead it was someone unexpected. Or at least not expected for a few hours more. Dimitri stood there, chest heaving and hair undone around his face.

"Roza," he breathed out heavily. "I'm so sorry I'm late." He quickly approached me with open arms and I fell into his embrace. "I should have been here for you."

The sobs broke through and I completely broke down in his arms. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm fine. Eddie has been with me."

"But that should have been me," he ran his hands through my hair before cradling my head to his chest.

I shook my head, further buring myself deeper against him, "It's fine. I'm fine." I felt my hot tears seep into his white cotton shirt. I inahled his scent. He had only been gone a little less than a day and it felt like forever. Having him there with me was bliss.

He pulled away as I tightened up when a contraction came. He looked me in the eye, brushed back some hair and tucked it behind my ear, "But still, I should have been here."

I reached out and softly shifted his hair from his face, "Dimitri, stop. All that matters is that you made it. You're here. Safe with me."

He rested his forehead against mine and sighed. We stayed there like that in silence. I shut my eyes and pictured us like this frozen in time. Just to be with him. That was enough.

"How was the trip with my dad?" I asked cautiously.

He groaned, "We can talk about that later."

"That bad?" I laughed out.

He chuckled and it warmed me to hear it. "Later, Rose."

The doors swung open again. "I've got chocolate, vanilla, and... strawberry. Dimitri, you made it." Eddie sounded relieved.

He let me go for a moment to take Eddie's free hand. They shook firmly. "Thank you. For keeping Rose and Gabriel safe while I was away."

Eddie nodded, "I was just in the right place at the right time. But thank you." I could see the pride well up in him. He had always looked up to Dimitri as a kind of role model. The kind of Guardian he wanted to be. And now he was getting praise from him. It might not be about some huge mission but this was something more for Dimitri and Eddie knew it.

I began to get another contraction but I brushed it off as best I could. I was so hungry. "My icecream, please." I pulled Dimitri back by his duster and reached out for Eddie.

"Oh, right!" He handed me the bowl. There were large clumps of icecream lumped one overlapping the other with a large silver spoon stabbed into the side of the chocolate pile.

Dimitri chuckled, "Icecream?"

I shoved a scoop into my mouth, "What? I was hungry."

"And you asked for icecream," he had this smile on his face that made me feel childish.

I licked the spoon clean before returning it to the bowl for another spoonful, "It's all I was allowed."

"Correct," Lissa's voice rang over to me. I hadn't even noticed her enter.

I gestured to her, "See? And she would know."

Liss glided over to my side and took my hand. She looked around at Dimitri and Eddie, "Looks like you won't be needing me anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed out. "Of course I still need you."

She gave me a warm smile, "Kidding. I'm just glad Dimitri made it back on time."

He stroked my hair, "Me, too."

"So how are you feeling? Almost ready?" she asked, taking a seat at the edge of my bed.

All I could manage was a shrug. "I'm ready. I don't know about him." I ran my hand over my stomach.

"Well then let's just see about that," Sonya chimed as she walked through the door. She walked over to my bed and patted my feet, "Time for another check."

A groan escaped my mouth as I braced for the building contraction, "Great."

"I'm just going to step out," Eddie gave me a quick nudge on my arm and smiled. "Just call me if you need something."

"I guess that's my exit as well. We'll be waiting," she gave my hand one last squeeze before releasing me.

I returned a smile, "Thanks, you guys."

Sonya placed my feet apart and "spread 'em". I tried to relax and once again ignore her actions. Dimitri leaned towards me with his back to her. I guess he felt just as awkward about it.

He ran his fingers through my hair before picking up a strand and wrapping it on the tip of his fingers. "Are you nervous?"

I shrugged, "A little. You?"

"Of course," he breathed out.

I cupped his cheek in my hand, "Be glad you don't have to push him out."

A sly grin slipped on his lips, "I still have to be here to hold your hand and take whatever you throw at me. Verbally or physically."

That made me laugh. "I feel sorry for you." I cringed and squeezed onto the edging of the bed as another hard contraction hit me.

"Remind me to take out all the things that she could possibly pick up and throw," Sonya noted as she stood back up and slipped off her white gloves.

I lowered my legs, "So what's the dialation, doc?"

"Eight. Want that pain medicine now?" she asked arching her brow.

I nearly lept out of the bed to dart out of the room and medicate myself. "Please!?"

She nodded, "I'll get someone to put in an IV drip and a epidural. Just give us a few more minutes."

I dropped back into my bed and sighed. _Thank God!_ Relief flooded over me. I ran my hand over my contracting stomach and took a deep breath. "It's almost time."

Dimitri took my hand and squeezed, "I'm here for you."

By Shadow Kissed Moroi


	8. Chapter 8

The entire process of giving life was hell. I was in so much pain that even squeezing the crap out of Dimitri's hand gave little to no comfort. And that was with a epidural! I didn't want to even begin to imagine the pains of going all natural. I just clamped down and pushed. Sonya had already removed all the objects I could possibly pick up and throw out of my reach. There was one thing that none of us had counted, my magic.

I was so drugged up that I noticed the build of the tingling sensation at the last moment. I tried to keep complete control as I pushed Gabriel out. But it was little to no success as it spread through my hands and legs. I released Dimitri and pushed him back for his own safety. He stared down at his hand as if he could feel a trace of magic had transfered from me to him. I was so overwhelmed by the build of magic that everyone could probably feel it in the air. Even the nurses began to retreat. Only Sonya stayed near me, readying herself to get my little bundle of joy.

I could see her lips moving but no sound could be made over the loud and intensifying hum in my ears. My body tingled feverishly and the corners of my vision were beginning to darken.

_This is too much! Come on, Rose! Gain some control!_

Then I saw him. His little mouth wide open, undoubtedly screaming out. His little hands clenched into tiny fists and his legs curled up. Sonya, seeing the fearful looks on the faces of the nurses, signalled Dimtiri to her. He reached out with a blanket in his hands and received our son.

I took this opportunity to pull my magic back and try to calm it. I shut out the world and began to breathe slowly. Adrian's voice was soft in the back of my mind, _In through your nose, out through your mouth. _Everything got so still and slowly the noise of the room rolled in. My eyes shot open.

Apparently the nurses found the will to move and participate in helping Sonya out. One rubbed my stomach while the other stabbed my leg with a rather small syringe. Sonya was standing by with Dimitri cleaning up Gabriel. I could hear his little cries and, oh, was it heavenly. His little arms stretched out over him and his legs kicking out freely. It was truly an amazing sight to behold. My son.

Dimitri turned to see me staring at them. He smiled and picked up our Gabriel. It was like slow motion as he walked up to me. He was snuggly wrapped up in a blanket. His deep brown hair was the only visible thing aside from the tiny hand holding onto Dimitri's finger.

He lowered the small bundle into my arms. Gabe was more than I had expected. His eyes were open, staring up at me. They were a light brown until a gleam of light washed over them and golden flecks were revealed. He had skin the color of the inside of an almond but his lips were the bow shape of his father's.

I finally found my voice, "He's perfect."

Dimitri chuckled, "Isn't he just?"

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Belikov. It's a beautiful baby boy," she sang as she placed a tiny blue beanie over his head. "I'll give you all a little more time and then we need to take him to run tests."

Dimitri frowned, "May I take him for the others to see?"

She shrugged, "I don't see why not. But make it quick."

He beamed and looked down at me. "We'll be right back, mom", he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You did so good, Roza."

I sank into the bed and sighed. My body was exhausted. I could feel the urge to sleep slowly slipping over me like a warm blanket. "Hey," I signalled Sonya over. "Do you need me for anything else right now?"

She shook her head, "No, why do you ask?"

"I think I'm going to crash," I slurred as my eyes grew heavy and shut on me.

"Rose, are you feeling okay? Rose?"

All I could remember were people murmering and then the silence following. It was so peaceful. So quiet. The empty dark spaces of sleep took hold of me. I let myself relax in the nothingness. Sonya had been right. It was over so fast. It seemed like such a long time since I was in that hospital bed getting prepped to give birth. So long ago since I was waiting for Dimitri to arrive. Waited so long to hold Gabriel in my arms.

I felt warm arms wrap around me. The embrace was so comforting. It made me feel so light. "You did so good", a familiar voice whispered into my ear.

"Mmm. But now I'm so tired. I want to hold him again but I'm afraid I'm too weak right now." I rested easy in the comfortable embrace.

He sighed, "It's okay. You deserve to rest. You've done so much. So much good. I'm so proud of you, Rose."

I rested my head on his collarbone and breathed in. _I know you... I know you_, "I miss you."

He chuckled at that and it rumbled into his chest, making me shake. "Of course you do. Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm serious," I laughed. "Especially Eddie. You should see him now. He's grown so much, Mase," I buried my face in his chest.

His grip tightened, "I know. Guess I left behind some pretty awesome friends." He pulled back and tilted my head to look up at him. His blue innocent eyes sparkled as if there were some unseen light source gleaming over just for him. His smile was just as sweet and goofy as ever before. Even his red hair was styled the same. He looked like he had when I last saw him... alive. "I have to go now. You have to wake up."

"Wake up? Is this all just a dream?" I pulled him back to me and gripped onto him for dear life. "Is this even real?" I felt helpless as tears sting my eyes.

He let out a sharp breath, "Rose. Don't do this to yourself."

"I need to know!" My breaking voice carried and echoed in the hollow emptiness. "Please? I'm so exhausted. Everything has been either losing some thing or someone. I just need you to be real."

Mason pressed a kiss to the top of my head, "You always were very hard headed." Suddenly I was yanked for him. It was like someone tied a rope around my waist, attached it to the back of a truck and slammed on the gas. His smiling face shot out of my vision before I could even get a chance to say my goodbye. Or to get an answer.

"CLEAR!"

My body jerked up and a sharp feeling of electric current jolted me awake. I gasped deeply for air and coughed up violently. Sonya was the first person in my line of sight. She held two metal paddles and a look of determination written on her face.

"She's back! Oxygen!"

Some unseen hand placed a mask over my face and I began to suck sweet clear air in. It took a couple of deep breaths before I calmed down. I reached up and grabbed Sonya's wrist. "Wha... what happened?" My mouth felt so dry. Like I had cotton mouth.

She tried for a smile but it was definitely forced, "We almost lost you there."

"Lost me? What do you mean 'lost'?" I tried to sit up but she pressed me back into the bed. Her hand felt so heavy.

She shook her head, "Easy, Rose. I'm going to get Dimitri back here. You need to stay awake for now." She pointed at one of the nurses, "Keep her awake."

I stammered as she pulled out of my reach, "Wait! What the hell happened?!" Shouting was a bad idea because a series of violent coughing followed.

"I'm going to have to ask you to calm down and breathe, Mrs. Belikov. Would you care for some water?" She held out a full glass to me.

I greedily pulled it from her grasp and gulped down every last drop before shoving it back into her hand. "Thanks. Now, what happened?"

She frowned, "Your heart stopped beating. So technically, by our standards, you died."

Shock shot through me. I shook my head to clear the cobwebs. "I.. I died. How did that happen? I just gave birth to my son." I groped for any reasonable explanation that I could come up with myself but I couldn't recall any incident.

"I can't say for sure. Sonya was the only other person in the room with you at the time," she poured more water in the glass. "But the good news is that we got to you on time and pulled you back."

I took the glass from her slowly and placed the edge to my lips slowly. I was drinking on auto pilot as my mind raced through what might have just happened. "But I was fine. Everything was fine."

"Well, no. The machines picked up on some strange activity in your body. A spike in your core mainly." She patted my stomach, "This general area."

I frowned, "My stomach?"

She nodded, "Yes. But I should let Sonya explain things to you better. She knows _your_ past history better than _anyone_."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I nearly broke the glass when I slammed it down on the rolling table.

She flinched back, "She's has been your doctor for some time now, hasn't she?"

I felt a little foolish for jumping to conclusions, "Oh. Okay."

She gave me a forced smile as she continued to check my vitals and jot them down. "I'll be right back. Try to stay awake until Sonya comes back in." She dropped her clip board into a small plastic bin hanging at the foot of my bed. "Oh, and congradulations on your new born son."

I sank deeper into the bed. _Had that all just been real? _I recalled the feel of his arms around me, hugging me to his warm body. He felt real. I could even smell his scent and his voice rang in my ears. I looked down at my hands and rubbed my fingers. _I had him in my arms. He had to have been real._

The doors swung open and Dimitri burst in, "Roza!?" He flew to my side and engulfed me into his arms. "Thank God."

I was so surprised by the sudden affection that it took me a while to gather my senses and hug him back. "I'm okay."

He pulled back and looked me in the eye, "Sonya told me. What exactly happened?"

"I.. I honestly don't know. Last thing I remember was getting really sleepy. Exhausted even. Then it all went black and I saw..." I bit my lip and stared off into nothing. _He had to have been real. _

Dimitri shook me softly, "You saw what?"

I shook my head, "I don't know." I placed my hand on my head and rubbed my temples. "I _thought_ I saw someone."

His expression turned dark, "Did someone do this to you?"

"No! Mason would never...!" I got so defensive so fast that his name just rolled off my tongue.

"Mason? What does this have to do with him?" His eyes widened with realization, "You saw Mason?"

I looked away and clenched my hands, "I _think_ I did."

He looked confused, "But how? Did you cross over?" He chose his words carefully.

"I don't know." I felt stupid saying that over and over again. What exactly did I know? Nothing for certain! I _thought_ I had control over my magic; I _thought_ I was just tired and needed sleep; I _thought_ I saw Mason. I didn't really _know_ anything! My grip tightened on the blanket.

His hand gently cupped my face and tilted my head to look up, "Roza?"

It was hard not to look back into his gorgeous eyes. "You probably think I sound insane."

"No. Never." He pulled me back into his arms and gently stroked my hair. "Strange? Some times. But never insane."

I couldn't help but laugh. That laugh shifted to a hiccup which then turned to a sob. "I saw him. It had to be him, Dimitri. He has right here." I looked down into my hands.

He sighed, "I believe you. I'm just glad he gave you back."

"He's the one that _sent_ me back," I realized.

His embrace tightened and he buried his face into my hair. We stayed like that for what felt like a long time. Then a hand came from behind and pulled Dimitri back slowly. Sonya stood there silently, her fingers weaved together.

"I'm sorry to interupt but I thought you two would like to know that Gabriel is doing fine. He has passed his hearing and sight tests. The nurses have him in the nursery while we sort, uh, this out." She took a seat in the recliner beside us, dropped back and kicked up her feet. She let out a sharp breath and looked to the window. "So, what happened, Rose?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know. The nurse said you saw something abnormal in my core." I patted my stomach. "Any ideas?"

She shook her head, "No, not really. Maybe I should call Adrian in here too. He has more experience with you and your gift." She pulled out her cell phone and dialled. A few quick words, then she hung up and pocketed her cell. "He'll be here shortly. Until then why don't you tell me what happened."

I groaned, "Can't we just wait on Adrian."

"Wait not longer. I'm here," he came strolling in like he had no care in the world. I had the feeling he didn't know what just transpired. "What's going on? Oh, congrats on the bouncing baby boy."

Sonya nodded in my direction, "Check her please."

He smirked, "Like an aura scan?" He chuckled, "Okay, but what am I suppose to be...? What the hell is that?" His eyes widened and he frowned.

"You see it too then? Has she ever had that?" Sonya sat up straight.

He still looked really lost, "No. That has never been like that."

"What?" I felt my anxiety grow, "What was never like what? What do you see?"

Sonya and Adrian seemed to ignore me. She shrugged, "Could that be some kind of build up?"

He shook his head, "Not like any I've ever seen. Why would she have a build up anyway? She just gave birth. She didn't use her magic, did she?" That question sounded on edge and uncertain.

She gave a slow nod, "She summoned it while under great distress. We, um, lost her for a moment after she gave birth."

"She died!? You think you'd mention that little morsel of knowledge while getting me to come check on her." He looked sincerely upset, "How long was so gone?"

She frowned, "It happened so fast." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "I think ten minutes."

He nodded and looked pensive. He paced silently, lost in thought. When he finally looked back at me he smiled. It was strange to see such a real smile on his face. He always had a smirk or a sly grin. It made me worry.

"Do you feel anything?" Adrian asked, such tenderness in his voice.

I shook my head, "Just nerves. You two are freaking me out."

"So nothing strange?"

"She saw Mason," Dimitri cut in. "While she was gone she said that she saw him." He looked down at me and ran his hand through my hair.

Adrian frowned, "Mason?"

Sonya nodded, "I see. So you did cross. Did anyone else come to you?"

"No. Just him." I began to ring my wrists, "It was so real. I could feel him."

She smiled, "What did you talk about?"

I gave her the whole run through of what had happened. She seemed to soak it all in and stood there deep in thought. The room fell silent. Only Adrian looked a little lost.

Adrian finally broke the silnce, "Anyone care to explain? Who is Mason?"

"Eddie might have mentioned him. They were best friends," I paused, "He died trying to protect me."

His face fell, "Oh, that Mason." He looked sorry he had even asked.

"Did he give you any explanation as to why you died?" Sonya asked more bluntly.

My body trembled and I shook my head. "No. He didn't."

Dimitri must have noticed my discomfort about he wrapped a protective arm over my shoulder and pulled me to him. "He just wanted to send her back."

"Undoubtably true," Sonya murmered. "But that still doesn't explain _this_," she said gesturing to my stomach.

I growled, "What!? What exactly is it!?"

"It's a mass," Adrian quickly shot at me. "It looked like a glowing orb in your core."

"A glowing orb..." My mouth went dry again. "Is it my magic?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I don't know why it'd be so massive and bright. You would have had to summon _alot_ of magic." He nodded to himself, "Remember that thing you do when you blast it out of your body?"

I ran through my magic episodes and did in fact recall it, "Yes. Why?"

"It looks like you accumulated all that magic and formed it into a ball. And it's just sitting in you, waiting to be used." He took a step towards me and rose his hand, "May I?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

He pressed a hand to my solarplex and shut his eyes. A warm wave spread through me. It seeped into my skin and sank until it enveloped me entirely. The sensation was so relaxing that my eyes shut on me. That's when things got _really_ weird.

Normally when I close my eyes I see darkness, maybe even a little red if there's a bright light source in the room. But not this time. This time there was a orange glow. Almost gold. It seemed to be radiating from right in front of me.

My eyes shot open to see Adrian staring right back at me. His green eyes glowed brilliantly. There was something else about him. Some thing off.

"Adrian?" Sonya grabbed the wrist of his hand that was on me. "Adrian, are you okay?" After he didn't answer she yanked his hand away.

His dazed expression vanished and he shook his head. He stared down at his hand and then shot a glance at me. "That was too much. Way too much."

"What was?" Sonya asked quietly.

He closed his hand into a fist and trailed his thumb over the back of his fingers. "That magic is like a core. It has its own pull."

Sonya looked at my stomach and started to reach towards me. Adrian quickly swatted her hand back, "Don't!"

I wrapped my arms around myself and tightened, "What was that glow?"

His eyes widened, "You could see it?"

Dimitri was starting to get anxious. I could tell because his hold on my had tightened and I could feel him trembling. "Could someone please let me know what's happening to my wife?" He meant to ask in a polite manner but it came out sounding demanding. I'm sure he couldn't help himself. He was, after all, an intimidating figure.

I took his hand, "It's like a big ball of light. Shining a bright golden orange. It feels... comforting."

"We need to figure this out. It could hurt you or someone around you," Adrian said in a low deep voice that I hadn't heard since the last time he was seriously serious.

Sonya sighed, "We can't just keep her here like a experimental subject. She has a family to care for. A duty to get back to."

_Thank you, Sonya!_ "Right! How about you let me worry about it? Come by to do check ups or pencil me in to be observed on a daily basis." I clenched my hands into fists, "Just let me go home. With my family."

Adrian nodded definatly, "Fine! But if something happens, you don't hesitate to call me or Sonya." He shifted his sights to Dimitri, "Is that understood?" Now he was the one sounding demanding.

_What the hell is going on around here? What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just be like every normal Dhampir? _'Then you wouldn't have Gabriel', a voice chastened me inside my head.

I sighed heavily, "Understood." Dimitri just nodded firmly in agreement.

Sonya let out a breath she seemed to be holding, "Great. Then that's all settled." She paged the desk using my remote.

A nurser walked in just seconds later, "Yes. How can I help?"

Sonya waved at her, "Please tell the other nurses in the nursery to bring in Gabriel Belikov. His parents would like to spend some time with him."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


End file.
